


The nigths we share - Heathers College AU

by VangelisLotte00



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anxiety, Cereal, Domestic Fluff, Eating Disorders, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Heather Chandler is bad at feelings, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I Wrote This While Listening to Lofi Hip-Hop, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, JD x some fucking therapy, McNamara deserves love and only love, Most of this fic happend at nigth bcs im so edgy, Romance, Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Slow Burn, Smut, Veronica is and idiot but is our idiot
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:35:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25652977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VangelisLotte00/pseuds/VangelisLotte00
Summary: Verónica huyó de Sheerwood el último año de instituto y encontró a JD, pero nunca llegó a ser parte de las HeathersChandler tuvo todo lo que alguien puede desear en el instituto, ¿ahora qué?Duke está cansada de ser casi suficienteMcNamara está harta de ser perfecta para todo el mundo menos para sí mismaJ.D sigue atormentado por los fantasmas del pasado y por mucha terapia no consigue redimirseBetty se pregunta si algún día llegará a conocerse a si misma
Relationships: Heather Chandler & Heather Duke & Heather McNamara, Heather Chandler/Veronica Sawyer, Heather Duke/Betty Finn, Jason "J. D." Dean & Martha Dunnstock & Betty Finn & Veronica Sawyer, Jason "J. D." Dean & Veronica Sawyer, Jason "J. D." Dean/Heather McNamara
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ya sé que esta pareja es rara (es la primera vez que la veo y he leído MUCHOS fanfics de Heathers) pero creo que puede ser interesante.  
> El fic el principalmente Chansaw, pero JDxMcNamara juegan un papel importante.

JD está cansado.

No solo eso.

JD está completamente exhausto

Su turno de tarde en el 7/11 ha sido un infierno en lugar de aburrido y monótono como es habitual. Dos mujeres le han gritado por razones tan validas como la ausencia de semillas de chía en las galletas integrales o por haber vendido gominolas con azúcar a su hijo hiperactivo y un grupo de adolescentes ha intentado robar tres veces, sí, el mismo grupo, tres veces pese haber amenazado con llamar a la policía. Cualquier otra persona hubiera llamado al primer intento, pero eso implicaba rellenar un parte, hacer inventario para ver que se han llevado y hablar con su jefe; y JD ya llevaba un día de mierda como para rematarlo con un arresto en su tienda a dos horas de que termine su turno, además el ha sido un adolescente problemático y sabe que una mancha en el expediente se arrastra mucho más de lo que te imaginas con 16 años.

Encima tiene un parcial dentro de tres días que ni se ha mirado, los pies le están matando y lo único que sabe preparar son cereales

Y se ha acabado la leche

Y sus compañeras de piso no vuelven hasta el lunes, así que nadie ha leído la nota en el frigorífico.

En cuanto apareció su compañero para el turno de noche salió corriendo para esperar 15 min parado esperando al bus porque el banco estaba cubierto de una sustancia pegajosa que ni de broma iba a entrar en contacto con su par de vaqueros buenos, pasó el viaje luchando por no dormise contra la ventanilla, pensando en el cuenco de froot loops que iba a comerse apoyado en la encimera y luego de cabeza a la cama. Excepto porque no hay leche.

JD recuerda el momento vividamente, abrió el frigorífico cuando por fin conseguía empezar a relajarse y solo había un cartón vacío en la balda.

La traición acometida por su yo del pasado atravesó su pecho en forma de dolor inconmensurable.

Mierda, ¿acababa de llegar a casa y ahora tenía que volver a salir?

Por suerte para él, hay un Walmart a un par de cuadras. Los pies le están matando pero camina rápido, todavía es pronto y la noche no está muy cerrada, el ambiente es frío a mediados de octubre pero la sudadera que traía puesta es suficiente para protegerle en el trayecto. Las puertas automáticas se abren con un pitido que anuncia su llegada y JD atraviesa pasillo tras pasillo, haciendo repaso mental de si necesita comprar algo más hasta llegar a la sección de lácteos. Una parte de él sonríe ante el cambio entre su yo adolescente con insomnio que se pasaba las noches dando vueltas por estaciones de servicio y bebiendo granizados con su yo de 21 que solo quiere volver a casa, envolverse en una manta y decir adiós hasta la mañana siguiente.

Sus ojos están tan enfocados en el cartón de leche en el estante que no es consciente de la única otra persona en el establecimiento haciendo exactamente lo mismo. Coge el brick al mismo tiempo que alguien con un scrunchie amarillo alrededor de la muñeca.

Hay gente sexy en la universidad, había gente que podía considerarse guapa en el instituto, pero cuando se gira se encuentra con la chica más atractiva que ha visto nunca. Tiene el pelo rubio en una coleta alta y unos ojos tan azules y brillantes que le ciegan por un momento. No puede describir exactamente que tiene, pero está claro que esa mujer va estar dando vueltas por su mente un tiempo. La chica le mira en silencio esperando una respuesta.

-Perdona, ¿qué?

-¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que cojas cualquier otra leche? - señala con el brazo al resto del establecimiento.

-Eh, solo sé preparar cereales y acabo de salir de un turno de 8 horas. - la chica sonríe incomoda.

-Eso no responde a mi pregunta.

-Soy intolerante a la lactosa – suspira y su agarre sobre el cartón flaquea.

-Llévatelo.

-Espera, ¿en serio?

-Sí, puedo ir a comprar mañana – le da a JD el último cartón de leche de soja y empieza a caminar hacia la salida. Maldita sea, JD no quiere tener que lidiar esta noche con emociones complejas pero parece ser que va a hacerlo

-Eh, uh, espera

La chica se gira, sus hombros ligeramente hundidos, parece triste.

En eso momento JD quiere hacer a esta chica sonreir. O reír. O por lo menos no parecer tan jodidamente miserable.

-¿Quieres un bowl de cereales?

La chica se toma un momento, sopesando la oferta de JD

-¿Me estás invitando a tu piso? - Parece confusa, frunce el ceño de forma adorable y tiene la boca un poco abierta. Oh Dios, sus labios, son de color rosa claro y parecen increíblemente suaves, unos labios muy bonitos, muy besables.

-Eeeeeh – duda - ¿sí?

Aprieta los labios divertida, en sus ojos todavía brilla algo de duda

-Podría ser una asesina en serie – enarca una de sus cejas.

-Eso no es algo que diría una asesina en serie.

Sus gesto rompe en un sonrisa, punto para JD, mira durante un segundo al suelo antes de caminar hacia él

-Okay – sigue sonriendo, es adorable – Pero más te vale no ser un asesino en serie.

-No puedo garantizar nada – Ella rueda los ojos y aparta la mirada, y JD tiene la sensación de que es el tipo de persona que suele apartar la vista; una pena, piensa. Su lenguaje corporal parece menos triste y lo toma como una victoria. La chica es bastante más baja que él, casi una cabeza, pero tiene la energía de una persona alta. Eso es algo que diría Betty, debería llamarla para saber como le va, se está desviando del tema. Empiezan a caminar juntos hacia la caja.

-Deberíamos ir a tomar algo, así podemos asegurarnos de que ninguno de los dos es un asesino.

-Pensaba que ya habíamos establecido que no lo eras.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Hmm, eso es algo que diría un asesino – bromea, la chica parece tener un aire de corazón roto a su alrededor. El comentario la hace reír un poco, otro punto para JD, está en racha. Sonríe, es agradable hacer los días de mierda de otra persona un poco menos detestables. La chica para y JD da un par de pasos antes de darse cuenta de que la chica se ha quedado quieta.

-En serio, necesito saber el nombre del chico que me ha ofrecido un bowl de cereales y una copa amablemente.

-Jason Dean – dice ofreciendo su mano – JD para abreviar.

-Heather McNamara – estrecha su mano, es suave.

-Ey! ¿Tengo cara de poder invitarte a una copa?

-Vas a pagar la leche – dice, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza en dirección al brick de leche en la mano de JD.

-Sí, son 60 céntimos – se lleva una mano al pecho, fingidamente afectado – Soy un estudiante, tengo justo para no comer arroz todos los días. Heather suelta un risita, nuevamente, adorable.

-Está bien, conozco un sitio, mi amiga es la camarera y me debe dinero.

-¿No se meterá en problemas?

-Nah, no sería la primera vez – se inclina hacia el chico, confidente – Además creo que está liada con el dueño.

Llegan a la caja donde un adolescente que parece a punto de quedarse dormido sobre la cinta escanea la leche y JD saca la cartera, listo para pagar e ir a tomarse algo con una completa desconocida.

Bueno, no es una completa extraña, sabe su nombre.

JD ha estado con gente de la que sabía aún menos.

Pagan, más exactamente JD paga mientras Heather le observa buscar el cambio exacto en su cartera. Salen de la tienda, la temperatura ha bajado y JD se envuelve en su sudadera ante el cambio repentino pero es soportable; Heather, sin embargo, tiembla ligeramente.

-¿Quieres mi chaqueta?

-No, da igual, estoy bi-

-Heather, estás helada, literalmente estás tiritando – dice sin dejarla terminar a la vez que se quita la chaqueta y se la ofrece.

-Pero entonces tu vas a tener frío - JD rueda los ojos, viendo como la chica extiende la mano lentamente hacia la prenda.

-Está bien, coge la sudadera. -Se la pone subiendo la cremallera hasta arriba, es demasiado grande para ella así que las mangas cuelgan ocultando sus manos. JD sonríe ante la imagen – Bien, ¿dónde dices que está el bar?

JD ha aprendido un montón sobre la chica misteriosa desde que dejaron el supermercado y entraron en el bar. Lo más gracioso es que su mejor amiga desde la infancia se llama también Heather, y su otra mejor amiga con la que también comparte piso se llama (sí, lo has adivinado) también Heather. JD estuvo riéndose un rato cuando se dió cuenta al cabo de un conversación un tanto surrealista. Ahora sabe que Heather está en su segundo año de medicina, odia la cerveza y cuando ríe arruga la nariz. JD piensa que es absurdamente adorable. Es divertida, su sentido del humor es una mezcla entre chistes malos y comentarios tan brutalmente honestos como inocentes. Había un tipo en la puerta del bar demasiado borracho como para distinguir entre empujar y tirar que terminó cayéndose de boca contra el escalón de la entrada; Heather soltó una carcajada antes de llevarse las manos a la boca y mirar de reojo a JD, esperando ver si al chico le había parecido ofensivo que se riera de la caída de un desconocido, pero Jason estaba riéndose en silencio viendo como el tipo luchaba por volver a ponerse en pie. Después de eso le contó que era animadora de forma semiprofesional, siendo la capitana del equipo en el instituto y subcapitana ahora en la universidad (JD ni siquiera sabía que había animadoras en la facultad, pensaba que era algo que se habían inventado en las películas de los 90 para hacer jerarquías sociales entre los adolescentes) junto a la historia de como la retaron a hacer un backflip estando borracha y terminó la noche en urgencias con un tobillo escayolado.

-Pero no vomité – remarcó, orgullosa de sí misma. No es para menos, lo más lejos que había llegado JD era saltar un escalón con el skate y casi se parte la nariz. Duke (la camarera amiga de Heather, de nombre también Heather) intervino con algunos detalles sobre el viaje en su coche hasta el hospital y una enfermera amenazando con echarles de la sala de espera porque Heather no había soltado su copa en todo el trayecto y pretendía seguir bebiendo. Después vinieron una serie de pullas en respuesta que derivaron el Duke amenazando con cobrar el doble, pero cuando descubrió que era JD quien pagaba solo lanzó un mirada asesina a Heather y volvió a fregar los vasos en su lugar tras la barra.

JD también reveló cosas sobre si mismo, contó que estudia psicología, escucha de country de forma no irónica porque le recuerda a su infancia en Texas y cuando tenía 17 años iba a todos lados con una gabardina negra; daba igual la temperatura. Le había hecho gracia el tipo cayéndose en la puerta del bar pero no tan hilarante como a Heather. Durante toda la conversación admiró la sonrisa creciente que se dibujaba en la cara de la chica, tan genuina que sentía su pecho cálido debajo de la camiseta gris con estampada con una imagen de los teleñecos, y como sus ojos brillaban, ahora alegres.

Heather se río cuando JD decidió darle nombre al brick de leche y sentarlo en un taburete a su lado.

-Así que… - juega con la punta de su coleta, intentando poner rectos todos los cabellos dispares con los dedos - ¿por qué me has invitado a comer cereales? - le pregunta, apoyada sobre la barra, mirándole directamente a los ojos, JD siente un escalofrío.

-Uh, en realidad es un poco ridículo

-Venga ya, la mayoría diría una copa o algo así pero tu vas y dices un bowl de cereales – Ella sonríe y JD acepta la pulla.

-De verdad que es lo único que sé hacer.

-Es un poco triste – JD rueda los ojos y toma un trago de su cerveza – Venga, me lo estoy pasando muy bien, quiero saber que lo empezó todo.

JD nota la cara caliente y es consciente de que se está sonrojando, se rasca el cuello mirando hacia el techo repentinamente fascinante del bar antes de responder.

-Eeeh, me parecía que estabas triste y quería hacerte sonreír o al menos reír un poco. Además eres muy guapa y me has dejado llevarme el último brick de leche de soja.

Heather parpadea un par de veces en silencio. Siendo justos, probablemente no era lo que estaba esperando, joder, suena como un tío muy raro, debería irse.

-Creo que me debes un bowl de cereales – Agarra la sudadera de JD y se despide de Duke con la mano. Empieza a irse y JD la sigue rápidamente. Heather echa a andar en dirección al Walmart, el chico la sigue, intentando ponerse a su altura.

-¿No vas a decir nada? – Heather para en seco y JD casi se estampa contra ella.

-¿Qué se supone que tengo que decir? - está seria y no le mira de forma directa

-No sé, esperaba algún tipo de reacción.

-Es solo que ha sido taaan dulce, no me lo esperaba – la cara de Jason se enciende combinando con las mejillas de la chica rubia – Además se está haciendo tarde y el bar se llena de gente a partir de cierta hora.

-Okay, vamos a por cereales, tengo a Nessie – Hace un gesto con la mano que sostiene la leche y Heather sonríe negando con la cabeza. No hablan hasta que llegan al apartamento de JD. Cuando están a medio camino los dedos de Heather se deslizan entre los suyos. Su piel es suave y cálida cuando JD traza círculos sobre ella con el pulgar. Hace más frío y aun así siente que es la temperatura perfecta con la mano de Heather agarrando la suya.

La noche se siente amplia y libre con nadie en la calle, un extraño deja vu eriza su piel cuando piensa en si mismo hace unos años, dando vueltas por una ciudad nueva que solo conocería durante unas semanas hasta que volviera a mudarse, todas distintas pero con la misma gente una y otra vez. Nuevamente sonríe para sí al percatarse de lo mucho que ha cambiado todo.

Por desgracia, cuando llegan al bloque de Jason, la mano de Heather tiene que dejar la suya, que ahora se siente vacía y fría mientras trata de abrir la puerta.

Mis compañeras de piso no están, han ido a visitar a sus padres – Enciende la luz y Heather da un par de pasos al interior del apartamento mientras JD cierra la puerta y deja las llaves en el colgador mientras agradece a su yo de está mañana por haber recogido antes de irse a trabajar. Se hace paso hacia la cocina, dejando a Nessie en el frigorífico y abriendo el mueble para admirar su colección de cajas de cereales a medio comer. - ¿Te importaría quitarte los zapatos?

-Por supuesto – los pasos amortiguados por los calcetines avanzan hacia la cocina – Wow, eres todo un gourmet, ¿eh? - comenta al ver la cantidad de cajas abiertas.

-Puede que sí o puede que no tenga una adicción crítica a los cereales.

-Mi madre no me dejaba empezar otra caja antes de que me acabara la que ya tenía abierta. - JD se encoje de hombros.

-A mi padre le daba igual – dice sacando dos bowls del mueble y dejándolos sobre la encimera – Siendo justos le daba igual cualquier cosa que hiciera – murmura casi para sí. Heather asiente y sonríe calidamente, todavía con la sudadera de JD puesta. Solo ha bajado la cremallera y enrollado las mangas. -¿Lucky Charms? - pregunta agitando la caja roja. Heather asiente y observa como echa los cereales en los bowls antes de la leche. Después de todo no ha resultado ser un maníaco, los cereales siempre van antes que la leche.

Terminan en el sofá de JD, viendo un capitulo repetido de “Como conocí a vuestra madre”. Es ese en el que Barnie publica su nombre en la superbowl y las chicas no dejan de llamarle. JD relata que, desde su punto de vista como experto psicólogo, Ted es un poco cretino; Heather está de acuerdo y relaciona a los personajes con sus compañeras de piso homónimas en varios momentos del episodio.

-¿Quieres saber porque estaba triste? - dice de repente, están en anuncios y lleva un rato sin hablar por lo que JD se sobresalta un poco.

-Siempre que quieras decírmelo y no te sientas obligada o algo

-Quiero

-Okay – JD deja el bowl sobre la cutre mesa de café que encontraron a un lado de la calle (pero una mesa de café gratis es una mesa de café gratis) y se gira para mirar a Heather, demostrando que tiene toda su atención.

-Mi novio de año y medio ha roto conmigo.

-Vaya mierda

-Ya, ¿quieres saber por qué? - la peor parte es que la voz de Heather permanece estable, con la mirada fija en la televisión porque ya se ha dado cuenta de que JD es muy bueno leyendo su lenguaje corporal y no quiere sentirse expuesta aunque lo esté, dando miradas de soslayo para asegurarse de que el chico continua escuchándola. - Dice que soy demasiado complaciente con todo el mundo, y que cuando aprenda a quererme a mí misma lo intente con alguien más.

-Eso es duro, Heather.

-Ya bueno, también es cierto. - JD asiente, el episodio empieza otra vez. - ¿Conoces la teoría de estilos parentales según Maccoby y Martin? - JD vuelve a asentir. Sorprendido porque una estudiante de medicina se interese por psicología de la crianza - Mi padre era el estilo autoritario por antonomasia, por eso ahora no sé llevar un relación.

-No sé que responder a eso.

-Está bien, escuchas. Es más que suficiente.

Ven el episodio un poco más antes de que JD noté que el cuenco de Heather está vacío.

-¿Quieres más?

\--

-Me alegro de que me invitaras a comer cereales.

-Yo también.

Llevan un tiempo viendo reposiciones de sit-com's. Han dejado los cuencos en el fregadero, Heather quería fregarlos pero JD insistió en que lo haría por la mañana y la chica cedió no queriendo discutir. Por fin se ha quitado la sudadera de Jason, que ahora descansa sobre el borde del sofá, y esta echada sobre el hombro del chico, con su brazo rodeándola. Su ha acurrucado contra él y JD apoya su mejilla contra su pelo.

-Gracias

-¿Por?

-Querer hacerme sonreír

-Nah, es mi faceta empática – JD siente la sonrisa de Heather sin llegar a verla y su brazo alrededor de su cintura se aprieta un poco. Cada parte del cuerpo de JD en contacto con Heather está ardiendo.

Ha decidido que le encanta la sensación

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso? - La voz de Heather es de lejos mucho más feliz que hace unas horas y el corazón de JD se estremece dentro de su pecho. Joder, Heather le vuelve super cursi.

-No lo sé, llevo despierto veinte horas – dice medio en broma.

-¿Por qué no me lo has dicho? - Heather se ha incorporado, forzando a JD a mirarla a los ojos.

-Me gusta estar aquí, contigo – responde, encogiéndose de hombros para restarle intensidad a sus palabras. La chica sonríe y vuelve a su posición previa.

-A mi también me gusta.

Se mantienen en la misma posición durante unos minutos, disfrutando de la cercanía y la calidez del cuerpo del otro.

-Jason

-¿Hmm?

-¿Puedo besarte?

-Por supuesto

Y entonces se besaron.

Y JD se pregunta si así como se siente morir y volver a la vida.

Porque los labios de Heather son tan suaves y se mueven contra los suyos con confianza y se alegra de estar sentado porque está bastante seguro de que podría haberse caído en caso contrario. La mano de Heather acaricia el pelo corto de su nuca mientras la suya descansa sobre su espalda, la otra sujetando su cintura contra él.

No se besan durante mucho tiempo, ni avanzan hacia el tipo de beso húmedo y desordenado que precede al sexo y otras cosas que JD estaría encantado de hacer en el futuro, pero ahora es feliz manteniendo sus manos en lugares mayormente PG 13 y la sensación de los labios de Heather contra los suyos. Se separan y JD muerde juguetonamente el labio de la chica antes de apartarse finalmente. Besa de forma tierna la frente de Heather antes de volver a la posición en la que estaban antes.

-¿Vamos a-

-Shh

-¿No crees que deberíamos hablar de esto?

-¿Jason?

-¿Si?

-No arruines el momento.

JD se rinde dándole la razón y se acomoda contra Heather.

–

JD se despierta con el cuello destrozado, soltando un quejido mientras se palpa los músculos agarrotados por dormir en mala postura. Mierda, ha vuelto a quedarse dormido en el sofá.

Espera, ¿dónde está Heather?

Las luz se cuela entre los huecos del estor barato, forzándolo a taparse los ojos con el antebrazo para que el sol no derrita sus corneas. No está listo para levantarse, todavía le duele todo el cuerpo aunque siente los hombros relajados por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Escanea la habitación en busca de algún signo de que no ha tenido un sueño surrealista y maravilloso

Hay una nota en la mesa de café

_Siento haberme ido, tengo clases a las 9 a.m_

Mierda, ¿qué hora es? JD mira la hora en su móvil antes de volver a la nota. 11:30.

_He lavado los platos btw_

_Aquí está mi numero xx_

_Pd He cogido tu sudadera prestada_

_Pd 2 Dale a Nessie un beso de mi parte_

La nota hace que JD ría suavemente, definitivamente va a llamar a Heather


	2. Chapter 2

Verónica no sabe que está haciendo aquí.

Parada en un esquina del salón de lo que parece una casa de fraternidad, sujetando una copa con una mano y el móvil en la otra, navegando sin rumbo por las aplicaciones como si de verdad tuviera algo interesante a lo que prestarle atención.

Es Lunes, por el amor de Dios

Acaba de llegar de pasar el fin de semana en casa de sus padres y solo quiere tirarse en el sofá después de un viaje de tres horas en bus (maldita sea Verónica, sácate el carnet del coche) ó bajar al bar de la esquina a tomar algo y recordar lo maravillosa que es en realidad su estresante pero independiente vida universitaria. Bueno, no es independiente, vive de una beca y la asignación de sus padres, pero al menos nadie le dice cómo tiene que gastar su dinero.

Pero no, porque JD, de todas las personas, de repente está muy interesado en socializar con la gente de su facultad.

Así que aquí está. En un casa llena de estudiantes de la salud borrachos, ni de lejos vestida para una fiesta y por primera vez en su vida viendo a su mejor amigo y compañero de piso iniciar interacciones sociales. Vale, a lo mejor está exagerando. Pero definitivamente no quiere estar ahí.

Levanta la cabeza del teléfono y busca la figura de JD entre la multitud, por suerte el chico es alto y no tarda en localizarlo en un corro de gente cerca del televisor, vestido con su único par de vaqueros sin rotos y una camisa con dos botones sueltos. Verónica frunce el ceño, JD con camisa. JD no se pone camisas que no sean de franela, JD es el tipo que tiene 7 sudaderas colgadas tras la puerta de su habitación, una para cada día de la semana. Solo le ha visto llevar esa prenda en contadas ocasiones y solo cuando quiere… 

Puto JD, quiere follarse a alguien

Verónica resopla, por fin entendiendo la insistencia de su amigo en que le acompañara a la otra punta de campus aunque eso implicara aparecer en una fiesta en leggins y sudadera. Ahora que el primer misterio estaba resuelto nuevas preguntas empezaban a formularse. ¿Quién? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? La incógnita de que alguien haya logrado provocar interés en JD era una curiosidad punzante en el cráneo de Verónica, el chico llevaba sin fijarse en nadie desde el instituto, rollos de una noche principalmente, alguna cosa que se alargó en el tiempo pero nunca llegando a ser nada serio; que le apasionara la mente humana no implicaba que le gustaran las personas, de hecho no solía ser capaz de tolerar los eventos sociales hasta haber consumido una cantidad de alcohol considerable. Volvió a alzar la mirada, sus ojos barriendo los alrededores de JD, intentando identificar a la chica en cuestión. 

¿La pelirroja con la que estaba hablando? Nah, se reía de forma demasiado exagerada.

¿La morena a su izquierda? Tampoco, vestía ropa muy cara; Jasón estuvo a punto de tatuarse la cara de Marx en la nalga izquierda hace un par de meses.

Verónica torció el gesto, no podía creer que la hubieran arrastrado a esto.

-Hey, ¿te lo estás pasando bien? - Le lanza una mirada furibunda a JD, quien se ha acercado a ella después de haberla perdido durante la última media hora - ¿Qué pasa? Es una buena fiesta.

-¿Me estás vacilando?

-Tampoco está tan mal

-JD

-¿Qué?

-Quiero irme a casa - el chico resopló y miró la hora en la pantalla del móvil. 

-En una hora 

-Que sea media

-Tres cuartos - Verónica rodó los ojos pero no dijo nada, otorgando a su amigo 45 min más en la fiesta.

-Gracias - la envolvió con fuerza dándole un abrazo que casi acaba con la bebida de Verónica derramada sobre los dos - En un rato te busco.

-No voy a irme muy lejos - dijo a media voz viendo como se perdía de vuelta entre la masa de estudiantes. Volvió a suspirar y miró el contenido de su vaso, el ron aguado por los hielos a medio derretir la miraba de vuelta. Se sentía un poco así, diluida en un día que se estaba alargando demasiado. Apuró lo que quedaba de su bebida disimulando una mueca al notar el regusto a alcohol y cola sin gas, dejó el vaso vacío encima de un mueble cercano y sacó la cajetilla que atesoraba en el interior de los bolsillos de su sudadera. Sujetaba el pitillo entre los labios mientras se palpaba en busca de un mechero cuando una voz la interrumpió.

-Disculpa - un tipo con el pelo castaño y una camiseta con una fórmula química la miraba con el ceño fruncido - Aquí no se puede fumar - Verónica dejó escapar un gruñido exasperado y sujeto en cigarrillo entre los dedos.

-¿No hay zona de fumadores?

-La terraza - el tipo señaló a la cristalera a un lado de la estancia antes de seguir su camino hacia donde fuera que se dirigía en primer lugar.

Al salir notó el mordisco del aire frío, había sido un día cálido pero la temperatura había caído drásticamente con la marcha del sol. La música llegaba amortiguada desde el otro lado del cristal y Verónica observaba el jolgorio en el interior, que brillaba con colores cálidos e iluminaba el frente de la chica; como una pantalla de cine en la oscuridad de la noche a su alrededor. Se giró y miró a la calle con pocos transeúntes mientras fumaba lentamente, esperaba que la nicotina mejorara su ánimo; no lo había hecho pero tenía una excusa para apartarse de la gente. Sonaba más antisocial de lo que era, le gustaba salir; pero hoy simplemente no era el día. Quizá si hubiera llegado un poco antes, o su madre no le hubiera recordado una vez más que tenía un puesto asegurado en la empresa de su tío, una que no tenía nada que ver con el periodismo, habría acudido de buena gana, puede que incluso se hubiera animado a conocer gente nueva. Joder, al menos su madre podría disimular que no cree que su carrera tenga futuro.

Un grupo bajaba por la calle frente a la casa, haciendo gestos y silbando para llamar su atención. Verónica gruño y les hizo un corte de mangas antes de girarse y volver a encarar la fiesta. No pensaba ir dentro, pero ahora tocaba buscar una nueva distracción que no fueran sus deprimentes tribulaciones. Sus ojos vagaron por la escena que se representaba al otro lado de la cristalera hasta toparse con JD.

JD…

Dio una larga calada al pitillo a medio consumir, su ceño se fruncía con interés en el chico que reía sentado en el sofá, con un brazo echado sobre el reposacabezas mientras conversaba con una chica sentada a su izquierda. Ya iba por tres botones sueltos. Su atención pasó a la mujer que hablaba con su mejor amigo: pelo largo, castaño, ojos azules, sonrisa inteligente. No estaba mal. Verónica la miró unos momentos mientras seguía fumando, la conocía. La había visto antes, en su cocina, con los tacones en la mano y la ropa arrugada, caminando de puntillas para no hacer ruido tras escaquearse de la habitación de JD. Esa escena se había repetido en varias ocasiones hasta que finalmente cedió y aceptó que café que Verónica le había estado ofreciendo desde la primera vez que la vio interpretar su paseo de la vergüenza. Hacía meses que no la veía. Por lo que sabía JD y ella mantenían una relación de amistad aderezada con algo de sexo sin compromiso ocasional. La chica nunca había mostrado interés por algo más y JD menos; pero a lo mejor eso ahora había cambiado. ¿Cuál era su nombre? Krystal o algo así, Verónica recordaba haber pensado que era nombre de actriz porno. Hizo una mueca divertida por su propio comentario, apagó la colilla contra la barandilla de hierro y sacó el móvil, mirando la hora mientras esperaba a que la aplicación de Twitter se iniciará; iba siendo hora de buscar un teléfono nuevo. Bien, veinte minutos, casi la mitad del tiempo hasta poder subirse al coche de JD y quedarse dormida contra la ventanilla en el camino de vuelta.

Vagó por la red social un rato, esperando a que el tiempo dejara de eternizarse. Más personas se habían sumado al grupo de fumadores en la pequeña terraza. No les había dirigido más que una mirada de soslayo antes de volver a centrarse en el brillo frío de la pantalla. El silencio era agradable y ya se había acostumbrado al frío, en su mente rondaba la idea de encender otro pitillo pero era la única cajetilla de industrial que se había permitido en meses y no quería acabarla en una semana. Una risita sonó por encima del arrullo de la música y las conversaciones.

Verónica alzó la vista del móvil.

Miró a su derecha, dos chicas conversaban animadamente, una le daba la espalda y fumaba a la vez que le contaba algo a su acompañante, la otra la escuchaba con atención. Era rubia, con el pelo largo y ondulado, los ojos azules muy claros y brillantes, la nariz respingona y los labios pintados de rosa palo. Verónica apretó el móvil entre sus manos mientras observaba al fantasma de las navidades pasadas charlar sobre epidemiología a tres pasos de ella.

Hicieron contacto visual. La chica la miró fijamente durante unos instantes, la había reconocido. Se centró de nuevo en la conversación con su amiga hasta que llegó el momento de volver al interior.

-Disculpa- la chica rubia se había dejado que su amiga se adelantara, quedando ella y Verónica a solas en la terraza. - ¿Por casualidad no serás Verónica Sawyer?

-Sí, Heather - respondió alzando la mirada del móvil - Soy yo.

-Vaya, no te veía desde…

-¿Tercero?

-Sí

-Ya 

Heather se mordió el interior de la mejilla incomoda y a desvió la mira hacia cualquier lugar que no fueran los intensos ojos de Verónica. No entendía porque se había acercado a ella, ni porque de todas las universidades Heather McNamara había elegido esta, al fin y al cabo era una universidad pública. La observó en silencio, fascinada por la actitud tímida y casi sumisa de la chica que otrora tenía a un instituto entero en la palma de su mano, la gente se arremolinaba alrededor de su falda de animadora para ganarse su favor, aquellos que no podían granjearselo simplemente se hacían a un lado. Le costaba creer que fuera la misma persona que en sus recuerdos de adolescente, puede que siempre fuera así pero ahora Verónica no tenía nada que perder contra ella.

-Bueno…- Heather tenía las manos inquietas pero estaba determinada a ser agradable - ¿Cómo te va?

-No me puedo quejar - sonrío, cínica - Mejor que antes, eso seguro.

-Ah, me alegro. - Otro silencio incómodo - ¿Estudias aquí?

-Sí - vaya estupidez de pregunta - Periodismo.

-¡Qué guay! Estabas en el periódico escolar, si no recuerdo mal - Verónica asintió secamente.

-¿Tú que estudias, Heather? - el nombre le sabía amargo en la boca.

-Medicina- En respuesta obtuvo un gesto apreciativo, Verónica siempre había considerado a Heather una de las personas mas tontas de la escuela.

-¿Quieres ser pediatra o algo así? - La chica rubia arrugó la nariz con disgusto y negó.

-Me interesa más la cirugía.

-Wow, Heather

\--

JD notó la vibración en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón. La alarma que había programado le avisaba de que el tiempo concedido por Verónica había llegado a su fin y era hora de volver a casa. Deslizó el pulgar sobre la pantalla del móvil para apagarla y se despidió de sus compañeros. Había sido una noche agradable, no solía ser muy sociable con sus compañeros de clase pero intentaba llevarse bien con todo el mundo; y a quien iba engañar, quería ver a Heather. El rato que había pasado con ella fue agradable y ligero, como un cosquilleo en el estómago de anticipación a algo grande. Seguía siendo tan dulce e inteligente como la noche que se conocieron y se había olvidado (JD quería creer que de forma deliberada) su sudadera, así que tendrían que buscar otro momento en el que coincidir para que se la devolviera. Sintió como una sonrisa forzaba su camino por sus labios y sacudió la cabeza, era un chica a primera vista fantástica, pero no quería construir castillos en el aire.

_ Dónde estás? 1:03 am _

Miró el chat con Verónica esperando la notificación de que había recibido el mensaje, pero estaba o fuera de señal o sin batería, siendo ella puede que las dos cosas. Echó un vistazo alrededor de la habitación mientras deliberaba si era mejor idea llamarla o emprender su propia busqueda. Finalmente decidió hacerse paso entre la masa de gente en dirección a la pequeña terraza, no era la primera vez que venía y sabía que Verónica no habría tardado mucho en buscar un lugar tranquilo donde fumar y esperar a que fuera la hora de irse. Complacido, sonrió al identificar a su mejor amiga apoyada en la barandilla al mismo tiempo que conversaba con otra chica. Al acercarse lo suficiente se le erizo el pelo de la nuca.

Estaba hablando con Heather.

Algo inocuo si no fuera por la postura tensa de Verónica, reclinada hacia atrás y con los brazos firmemente cruzados sobre el pecho. Tenía esa expresión entre molesta y petulante que se formaba en su cara cuando hablaba con alguien a quien consideraba inferior en inteligencia. 

-Heeeeeey, Veronica 

Ambas mujeres detuvieron su tensa conversación para girarse hacia el chico. Había algo más en la mirada de Verónica, algo que JD no podía interpretar pero sabía que no era bueno.

-Justo a tiempo, JD - puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Os conocéis? - Verónica frunció el ceño ante la pregunta.

-¿Le conoces tú?

-Espera ¿De qué os conocéis vosotras?

-Íbamos al mismo instituto - respondió con los brazos todavía cruzados.

-Aaaah - JD sintió el impulso de llenar el silencio que se había formado - Verónica y yo somos compañeros de piso.

-Oh, qué coincidencia 

-Sí, el mundo es un pañuelo - su voz cargada de sarcasmo - Nos vamos, JD.

-Claro, claro - se apresuró al ver a la chica incorporarse de la barandilla con intención de abandonar el lugar lo antes posible - Un placer, Heather. Nos vemos.

-Adiós, Jason - sonrió divertida - Ya sabes dónde encontrarme. Y si no, tienes mi número.

JD río pero Verónica solo los miró a los dos confundida. Fuera lo que fuera, no le interesaba. No quería nada que ver con Heather McNamara o cualquier otro antiguo estudiante de Westerburg High.

\--

-¿De qué conoces a Heather? - el coche de JD era viejo pero era capaz de llevarte de un lado a otro y la calefacción todavía funcionaba. 

-Somos amigos - no era mentira, pero tampoco era toda la verdad. La actitud de Verónica con la chica le había perturbado, sabía que su mejor amiga lo había pasado mal antes de cambiarse de instituto y que detestaba que se lo mencionaran, pero el desprecio a Heather le parecía excesivo.

-No es la mejor persona de la que ser amigo

-¿La conocías?

-Todo el mundo la conocía - bufó - Era la capitana del equipo de animadoras, y una de las Heathers - dijo enfatizando el nombre del grupo con una voz ridícula. - Es una mosquita muerta.

JD asintió en silencio. Verónica ya le había hablado de ellas pero no había conectado las historias de las chicas crueles y populares del insituto de un pueblo perdido de Ohio con la chica que llevaba rondando su mente los últimos días. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo?

-La gente cambia.

-La gente nunca cambia - escupió, mirando por la ventanilla las calles iluminadas intermitentemente por la luz dorada de las farolas - Se moldea, pero es la misma arcilla.

-¿De verdad piensas eso? - Verónica volvió su mirada hacía su amigo, que conducía centrado en la carretera sin dedicarle ni una mirada de soslayo, con el rostro serio y los labios apretados.

-Tú eres diferente - dijo firmemente antes de dejar caer la cabeza contra el asiento - Tu siempre has sido buena persona, digas lo que digas.

-No creo que las cosas sean tan simples, Ron.

-Sabes que no lo decía por tí, ¿verdad?

-Sí, tranquila - suspiró.

-JD

-¿Qué?

-Te quiero - El chico sonrió de medio lado, y estiró su mano hasta ponerla sobre las de Verónica sin apartar su mirada de la carretera. - Y no eres mala persona.

-Lo sé, Ron. Yo también te quiero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como siempre comentar no es innecesario pero me hase felis


	3. Chapter 3

La cerradura siempre se atascaba, había que empujar con el hombro y tirar hacia arriba para conseguir girar la llave.

-Tenemos que cambiar la cerradura

-Siempre dices lo mismo - respondió Heather a su compañera de piso mientras dejaba las llaves en el colgador al lado de la puerta y soltaba los tacones que llevaba en la mano junto a los otros pares abandonados en la entrada. Quizás el término compañera de piso no era del todo adecuado considerando el tamaño de la vivienda que cohabitaban, pero a falta de una expresión más concisa seguiría refiriendose a su vieja amiga de la infancia como compañera de “piso”.

-Y aún así nadie ha llamado al cerrajero

-Podrías llamar tú por una vez, Heather

-Estoy ocupada, Heather - McNamara giró sobre sus talones descalzos para mirar a la chica que se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta mientras luchaba por deshacerse de los tacones imposibles que adornaban sus pies. Arqueó una ceja con escepticismo.

-¿Más que yo? - La otra Heather bufó en respuesta pero no dijo nada. - ¿Tienes hambre?

-Dios, sí

El estómago de la chica vestida de rojo gruñó ante el ofrecimiento tácito de comida, llevaba sin llevarse nada a la boca a parte de ginebra y tabaco desde el medio día de manera que las dos y media de la mañana se le antojaba una hora tan válida para alimentarse como cualquier otra. Se sentó en un taburete frente a la isla de la cocina mientras veía a McNamara inspeccionar el interior del frigorífico. La luz de la nevera definía la silueta oscura de su figura y aquella estampa momentánea se le antojo similar a un cuadro de Edward Hopper, como si hubieran tratado de captura el ronroneo mecánico del electrodoméstico y la calma fresca que anunciaba el cambio de estación. Heather soltó el paquete de Marlboro sobre la losa de mármol blanco al mismo tiempo que McNamara colocaba la tarrina de Ben&Jerry frente a ella.

-¿No has fumado suficiente ya? - puso los ojos en blanco pero guardó de vuelta el cigarrillo que sujetaba entre los labios en la cajetilla, ahora con el filtro manchado de carmín.

Comieron helado en silencio, iluminadas por la luz de la farola que entraba por la ventana de la cocina, el lejano tictac del reloj del salón marcando el paso del tiempo.

-¿Entonces ese era el chico? - La chica con las uñas acrílicas clavaba sus ojos grises en su amiga a la vez que chupaba los restos de helado de la cuchara.

-Sip

-No está mal - se encogió de hombros, ni de lejos impresionada por el aspecto del tipo por el cual su amiga llevaba suspirando los últimos tres días.

-Es guapo - replicó McNamara.

-No está mal - reiteró

-¿No te ha caído bien?

-He hablado con él como treinta segundos, Heather

-No dirás que no ha sido agradable

-No, ha sido encantador - puso los ojos en blanco y señaló a su amiga con la cuchara - Pero tú, acabas de salir de una relación.

-Ya… - clavó su mirada en helado sin levantar la vista - Pero no sé…

-Acabas de salir de una relación de casi dos años.

-Lo sé, yo no lo he buscado

-Heather, subiste a su piso después de hablar con él durante ¿qué? ¿media hora?

-No es como lo pintas - contraataco indignada con la boca todavía llena.

-Ya, ya - dijo quitándole importancia gesticulando con la mano libre - Fue romántico, peculiar e íntimo. Pero ese no es el punto.

-No estoy saliendo con él…

-Todavía - los ojos azules brillantes se iluminaron aún más.

-¿Tú crees que quiere salir conmigo?

-Por Dios, Heather - una respuesta mordaz empezó a formarse en su lengua pero al ver la expresión avergonzada y al mismo tiempo ilusionada de su amiga decidió dejarlo pasar. Destenso los hombros y usó una voz más suave - Sí, se le ve bastante pillado. Solo - chasqueó la lengua - date tiempo, no te precipites.

-Ya, ya

Comieron en silencio hasta llegar a la mitad de la tarrina.

-Adivina quien estaba en la fiesta - comentó McNamara mientras guardaba el helado de vuelta en el congelador.

-¿Quién? - se giró en el taburete al mismo tiempo que se incorporaba, estirando la espalda entumecida por haber estado encorvada sobre la encimera.

-Verónica Sawyer - Heather paró en seco, con las manos en el aire, entrelazadas para destensar los músculos.

-Ah - pretendía sonar casual.

-Está muy bien, estudia periodismo.

-Lo sé, está en clase con Heather - estaba ya con una mano en la barandilla de la escalera, dispuesta a encerrarse en su cuarto y dar por terminada una conversación que sabía a dónde iba.

-¿Ya sabías que estudiaba aquí?

-Sí

-No lo habías comentado

-¿Por qué tendría que comentarlo? - McNamara abrió la boca para mencionar lo obvio pero era mejor dejarlo pasar, el tono seco de Heather y la forma en la que había encajado los hombros dejaba claro que no quería seguir hablando del tema.

-Buenas noches - se despidió cuando llegaron al piso superior. Abrazó a la chica más alta, quien correspondió a la muestra de afecto unos segundos después de haber superado su incomodidad inicial.

-Buenas noches - suspiró contra el pelo de McNamara, olía a grosellas.

-Estás mejorando con los abrazos - bromeó cuando se separaron. Heather gruñó y cerró la puerta de su habitación, separando el resto del mundo de la realidad de la estancia. 

Se dejó caer sobre el colchón todavía con la ropa puesta y miró al techo pintado de blanco. Se forzaba a no pensar en todas las ideas que daban vueltas en su cabeza, un tanto dispersas por el alcohol que todavía hacía efecto en su organismo. Había salido más un salida de noche que una fiesta, no le había hecho especial ilusión pero tampoco le molestaba acompañar a Heather; prefería tenerla vigilada. No es que considerara que su amiga fuera incapaz de mantenerse a salvo, pero había salido de una ruptura dolorosa y no quería que hiciera ninguna tontería.

A lo mejor debería pasar del tema y dejar que Heather cometiera sus propios errores, se supone que eso te ayuda a crecer; pero el recuerdo de su amiga llorando desconsolada contra su pecho le impedía tomar una decisión pragmática. Se palpó los bolsillos en busca del paquete y la imagen brillante de la cajetilla roja sobre el mármol blanco brotó frente a sus ojos; mierda. Suspiró. Mejor, el tabaco algún día se la llevaría por delante. Los números rojos iluminaban la mesita de noche, eran pasadas las tres y tenía clase en cinco horas. Chasqueó la lengua molesta e hizo repaso mental de su horario, sopesando si era estrictamente necesario acudir a primera. Programó la alarma y lo dejó a decisión de la Heather de dentro de unas horas; no suficientes.

\---

Heather odia esta fiesta

Ni siquiera llega a considerarse fiesta, solo son demasiados estudiantes de periodismo afinados en un piso enano viendo el debate electoral y comentándolo de la forma más arcaica y ridícula posible. Bueno, no todos, la mitad que no cabía en el minúsculo salón se aglomeraba en la cocina y pasillo bebiendo.

El debate acabó hace media hora y la inteligencia colectiva había decidido que era hora de convertir aquello en una fiesta.

Una con música horrible y compañeros borrachos a los que sería incómodo de más ver en clase después de tener que rechazar sus torpes intentos de ligoteos.

¿Por qué ha venido?

_ Porque Heather es persuasiva y vives para quejarte _ respondió una voz al fondo de su cabeza, y tuvo que darle la razón a regañadientes.

Miro a su alrededor con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, en su posición segura en una esquina de la habitación. Era un piso de estudiantes que estaría destrozado con los primeros rayos de sol, con LEDs morados pegados en el borde de la pared que daban la vuelta a la habitación; a Heather le había parecido super guay, a ella super hortera. La gente está bailando sin coordinación y hay suficientes parejas enrrollandose que casi podría considerarse porno suave. No está segura de en qué momento empezaron a llegar personas pero está claro que la mitad de esta gente no estudiaa periodismo.

Dio un trago al vaso de plástico que sostenía y arrugó la cara, joder, Heather siempre cargaba las copas de más.

Otro tipo se tambaleo hacía ella, blandiendo lo que él consideraba una sonrisa seductora y una camisa con manchas de sudor. Miro hacia otro lado esperando que el chico captara su desinterés y contó hasta diez antes de soltar su mejor mirada de rechazo y desinterés.

-¿Ni una sonrisa para mí, nena?

Le sonaba, estaba en su clase de sociología; no lo conocía pero no creía fallar si afirmaba que era un capullo. Está claro que su mirada de asco ha perdido práctica, desventajas de intentar ser mejor persona. O puede que no fuera tan intimidante ligeramente borracha y con mala iluminación. También cabía la posibilidad de que la pobre excusa de ser humano frente a ella fuera simplemente estúpido.

-No.

-¿No vas a ser simpática?

-No

-Venga, soy buen chico una vez que me conoces - el tipo se inclinó intentando acortar la distancia pero la mano de Heather en su pecho detuvo su intento de seducción - Vale, zorra. Tú te lo pierdes. - Lo vio ir en busca de otra pobre desgraciada a la que increpar.

Necesita un respiro. Arroja el resto de la bebida por su garganta, lo cual es una idea de mierda, provocando una ligera tos y que arrugue su cara de una forma lejos de ser atractiva. Camina por el corto pasillo con cuatro puertas, la mayoría de ellas habitaciones. Gente lista, tienen cerraduras así que ningún extraño está aprovechando para echar un polvo en cama ajena y Heather no tiene que escuchar gemidos de desconocidos. Abre la puerta de baño con intención de alejarse de la música alta, echarse agua en la cara y revisar su móvil. Hay una chica sentada con las piernas cruzadas sobre el váter, comiendo galletitas saladas con forma de pez y fumando algo que, por el olor que desprende el baño, no es tabaco.

La chica suelta un grito ahogado al escuchar la puerta abrirse súbitamente y oh no, es super sexy. Heather solo ha venido a esta estúpida fiesta porque Heather se lo rogó cuando supo que era en casa de Verónica Sawyer porque al parecer comparte piso con el “chico misterioso y sensible intolerante a la lactosa" y ahora su estómago se encoge ante la visión de una chica con el pelo teñido de color lila, medias de rejilla y pintalabios negro que está fumando lánguidamente en el baño a la vez que la observa con la boca llena de galletas. Y no tiene ni idea de qué coño hacer.

-Buenas - dice, soplando un anillo con el humo y llevándose otro puñado de pececitos a la boca - ¿Quieres una?

-Venía aquí para alejarme de la fiesta.

-Tranquila, esto no es una extensión de  **_eso_ ** \- Dice con la misma voz con la que Heather estaba pensando minutos atrás, sarcástica y condescendiente. Le gusta más con cada segundo que pasa. - No, esto es la experiencia de las fiestas de Betty Finn, dónde tu compañera de piso monta una fiesta que en teoría iba a ser una “reunión de compañeros” que es una mierda y acabas fumando en el baño porque no tienes ningún sitio al que huir, literalmente.

-¿En lugar de en tu habitación?

-Mis padres vienen en unos días y mi madre tiene el olfato de un perro de caza, no merece la pena el riesgo - Su voz es grave y se siente como si hubiera algún tipo de broma interna entre las dos que no llega a pillar. Heather quiere seguir escuchándola.

-Tiene sentido.

Vuelven al silencio, Heather echada contra la puerta, viendo a la Betty fumar en silencio.

-¿Quieres una de estas? Me las voy a comer todas - Sopesa sus opciones. Quedarse y pasar el rato con una chica realmente sexy y agradable que le ofrece galletitas saladas con forma de pez o volver a la fiesta y observar a gente a la que solía respetar (más o menos) bailar sin ritmo y enrollarse. No pierde nada pasando el tiempo con ella y comiendo galletas, así que toma un puñado antes de sentarse en el lavabo frente a Betty. - ¿Quieres darle?

Heather hace una lista de pros y contras. Los pros ganan así que toma el canuto tensamente enrollado de la mano de Betty. Siente una breve chispa cuando sus manos se tocan y nunca se ha sentido más como la protagonista de una película adolescente que en este momento. El humo pasa fácil por su garganta, siempre ha apreciado un verde; sin tabaco, esa mierda raspa. Betty la observa un momentos antes de comer más pececitos. Da dos caladas, conteniendo la última en el pecho y terminando con una tercera rápida antes de ofrecerlo de vuelta.

Es mierda de la buena

Se siente ligera, y hambrienta, come algunas de las galletas remanentes en su mano. Se toma un momento para observar al baños, sorprendentemente limpio para ser el baño de un piso de estudiantes pero todavía lejos de ser propiamente higiénico; ¿y es eso una cortina de ducha de Nicolas Cage?

Dios, es un peso ligero cuando fuma

-¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Qué estudias? ¿Color favorito?

-¿Ahora estamos jugando a las veinte preguntas?

-Me gusta saber con quien fumo. Además estoy colocada - Dice con una sonrisa torcida en su cara y un encogimiento de hombros.

-Heather, periodismo, verde.

-Qué coincidencia.

-¿El qué?

-Nada, es solo que el universo es curioso.

-Okay - rueda los ojos - Lo mismo para ti. - Ya sabe el nombre de la chica pero no sabe que más decir, lo cual es raro. Heather siempre dice que tiene una lengua de plata, en el instituto era capaz de sacarle los secretos más íntimos a cualquiera con un par de palabras, y en su expediente brillaban unas cuantas matrículas después de las conversaciones adecuadas. Siempre sabe que decir, pero está atascada; culpa de la no muy recomendable combinación de alcohol y opiáceos, quiere pensar.

-Betty, literatura, verde. 

-Qué coincidencia - dice con ironía

-El universo - responde con una voz de misticismo forzado. La forma en la que sonríe hace que el pecho de Heather se sienta cálido, es un poco incomodo y agradable al mismo tiempo y ugh, por que ha tenido que acabar hablando con una chica con un cartel de neón que grita alternativa pegado en la frente. Podría haberse ido a casa.

_ Pero entonces no te lo estaría pasando tan bien.  _ La voz en el fondo de su cabeza vuelve a hacer acto de presencia y Heather empieza a odiar que su yo interior se divierta tanto a su costa. Se está divirtiendo con este pequeño toma y daca con la chica sexy que piensa que es guay porque puede decir un montón de cosas que parecen significar más de lo que Heather puede percibir.

-¿Colo favorito? Pensaba que ya habríamos superado segundo. - Se inclina hacia Betty para devolverle el canuto sin palabras, como si llevaran fumando juntas durante años.

-Estoy haciendo preguntas importantes, ¿por qué dejamos de preguntar ese tipo de cosas?

-Porque es una pregunta tonta - responde, soltando el humo que revolotea en espirales. No es la mejor respuesta pero la sonrisa de Betty se vuelve más amplia antes de hablar con todo melodramático.

-Lo odio, es información vital sobre tus amigos.

-¿Sabes el color favorito de tus amigos?

-Obviamente. - afirma, orgullosa de ello.

-¿Entonces ahora somos amigas?

-No comparto mi maria con cualquiera, Heather.

Heather rueda los ojos, devolviendo el porro por última vez. Desgraciadamente su improvisado momento se está acabando, al igual que los pececitos, cosa de la que Betty se percata cuando su mano toca el fondo del bote de plástico transparente y su cara hace un gesto que solo puede definirse como desolado y adorable; especialmente por la forma en la que contrasta con como va vestida.

-Así que.. - Betty tira el remanente ya infumable por el sumidero de la ducha y Heather lamenta la perdida en silencio - ¿Quieres salir de aquí?

-Sabes lo que eso implica, ¿verdad? - Betty sonríe, está loca. No solo es ridículamente atractiva, con piernas que continúan hasta el infinito, sino que es ademas adorable y claramente inteligente por la forma en la que consigue mantener su interés en la conversación.

_ Wow, dale dos horas y estás enamorada _

Nunca se ha llevado muy bien con la Heather que juega a atormentarla desde el interior de su cabeza.

-Quiero decir, no hemos quedado sin nada que comer. ¿Quieres ir al 7/11?

Suena a primera vista divertido y además tiene antojo de cualquier cosa que tenga pica-pica y sabe del buena mano que el 7/11 tiene una colección de chucerías considerable. Le manda un mensaje rápido a McNamara de que volverá pronto y mira a Betty con una tenue sonrisa.

-Tú me guías, Betty.

Tenía expectativas de que la chica saliera por la puerta, pero en su lugar abre la ventana corredera y salta, dejando que un pequeño grito suene por encima del sonido amortiguado de la fiesta.

-¡Estoy bien! Está oscuro y he olvidado dónde está el suelo. 

Heather mira por la ventana para verla de pie en el suelo, con la cabeza a la altura de la ventana.

-Sabes que hay una puerta en la entrada, ¿verdad?

-¿Y arriesgarme a ser acosada por toda esa gente? No, gracias - Niega con la cabeza y las dos coletas que lleva se agitan golpeando sus mejillas. Heather no puede evitar sonreír. Pone un pie sobre la tapa del váter para impulsarse y aterriza en el exterior fácilmente, satisfecha de haber hecho una actuación mejor que Betty, pero no muy feliz al percatarse de que la chica es unos diez centímetros más alta que ella.

-Acompáñeme,  _ my lady  _ \- Betty le ofrece el brazo como en una película de época. Heather arquea una ceja pero entrelaza su brazo con él.

-Vas muy ciega.

-Cómo tú - dice con tono confidente y segura de sí misma.

-Puede - admite y la sonrisa de Betty crece cuando echan a andar al mismo tiempo.

El camino al 7/11 es corto pero dulce, Betty insiste en caminar por el borde de la acera todo el tiempo, trastabillando por lo menos un par de veces. Heather rueda los ojos cada vez pero encuentra entrañable la forma en la que sigue intentándolo. La música rápidamente se apaga a medida que se alejan de la casa. No hace tanto frío como en los últimos días, así que Betty se abre la cortavientos que combina con el color de su pelo para revelar una camiseta de tirantes y piel morena que brilla en tonos dorados con la luz de las farolas. Es casi rdícula la forma en la que Heather pretende no estar lanzándole miradas a cada momento. Es una noche agradable, ese espacio de tiempo de calma en el que no hay coches en la calle y el mundo entero parece haberse quedado estático durante unas horas.

Heather es consciente de que es la primera vez que sonríe durante tanto en mucho tiempo. No había fumado en meses, quizás era eso lo que necesitaba, siempre termina enfadada o llorando cuando bebe, a veces ambas. Es agradable el efecto de estar en una nube y Betty es un cambio bienvenido de su círculo de tres amigas. 

Tiene mucha hambre, sería capaz de comerse la mitad del 7/11

Las puertas se abren como la entrada fluorescente al cielo

-Hoooola, JD

-Saludos, Betty y compañía - dice de vuelta el chico tras el mostrador. Es alto y lleva una sudadera negra. Está leyendo un libro en francés por lo que deduce Heather al leer el título veladamente. Encuentra el paquete de regaliz negro cubierto de pica-pica y suelta una exhalación de alivio; ahora su noche está completa. Se gira para encontrar a Betty probándose gafas de sol y posando en el espejo cascado del expositor, su mirada choca con la de Heather en el reflejo y se da la vuelta rápidamente.

-Elige unas, pago yo

-Es de madrugada

-Efectivamente

-Estás muy ciega

-Estás agarrando una bolsa de regaliz como si fueras a casarte con ella - señala, mirando a Heather por encima del borde de plástico de las gafas.

-Puede que solo tenga hambre.

-Sí, es lo que pasa cuando fumas

-Idiota

-Te encanta - arruga la nariz al decirlo y el corazón de Heather da un vuelco que está bastante segura es debido a que se ha saltado un latido. Como la adulta que es, lo ignora y observa a JD guardar en una bolsa de plástico su regaliz junto con otras cosas que Betty ha traído al mostrador.

-Te conozco de una hora

-Y aquí estás, comprando gafas de sol a las una conmigo. -Odia que tenga razón. - Además, no se supone que estas son el tipo de cosas que se hacen en la universidad?

-¿Mierda estúpida?

-Me ofendes profundamente. Gracias, JD.

-Nada, solo recuerda que es tu turno de fregar el salón.

-No prometo nada

Heather escucha a JD suspirar cuando salen por la puerta, Betty se coloca sus gafas al estilo Hombres de Negro a la vez que le ofrece su par, circulares y de color blanco, como las de Taylor Swift en el videoclip de 22. Se las pone provocando un silbido por parte de Betty que decide tomar como un piropo y ríe tontamente. Caminan mientras la chica del pelo lila rebusca en la bolsa hasta ofrecerle su paquete de regaliz, el cual abre inmediatamente. 

-¿Y ahora qué? ¿Volvemos?

-Ni de coña, no tengo la fuerza suficiente para volver a trepar por esa ventana.

-Eres increíble

-Me lo dicen mucho - Heather rueda los ojos.

-¿Entonces a dónde vamos?

-Ahora verás

Betty la lleva a una parque. Se sientan en el balancín, luciendo sus ridículas gafas de sol y devorando todo lo que Betty a comprado. Descubre más sobre Betty y también habla sobre si misma. No demasiado, lo suficiente para hacer que Betty ría o asienta tensamente cuando tienen una conversación profunda sobre el instituto y el amor propio. Betty habla mucho sobre sí misma, la mayoría cosas aleatorias e irrelevantes, pero lo que a Heather le gustan son las cosas que van descubriendo al observarla.

Como que es muy inquieta así que cuando bebe granizado demasiado rápido tiene que parar a mitad de frase porque se le ha congelado el cerebro mientras finge agonizar dramáticamente y arruga la cara. Y Heather no puede evitar reír cada vez que lo hace.

O como se balancea ligeramente cuando habla pero para cuando llega el turno de escuchar a Heather. 

La forma de su sonrisa y el increíble hecho de que su pintalabios se haya mantenido intacto toda la noche. También ha descubierto que es una friki impresionante por mucho que intente engañar con su apariencia de chica peligrosa, ha citado Star Wars por lo menos dos veces y mencionado una obsesión por la mitología griega cuando tenía 12 años.

Ahora están el silencio, arropadas por el sonido que hace el viento al agitar los setos que delimitan la zona de columpios. No es incomodo, de alguna manera la hace sentir segura. Betty acaba el granizado y usa su mejor lanzamiento para encestar el vaso vacío en la papelera a un par de metros. Alza los brazos triunfante y Heather ríe suavemente. La chica la mira directamente a los ojos, nunca se ha considerado una persona poética pero sus ojos son profundos e inteligentes y Heather podría hundirse en ellos sin miedo a perderse, mirándolos durante horas.

Lo sabe porque ya lo ha hecho

El efecto de lo que han fumado se les pasó una hora atrás y de repente todo se siente demasiado real pero en realidad no le importa, Betty la ha salvado de una noche de hastío.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Ya lo has hecho - Betty ignora su comentario con una pequeña sonrisa y lanza su pregunta igualmente.

-¿Quieres tener una cita conmigo? - aparta la mirada en cuanto la última palabra cae de sus labios, redirigiendo sus ojos hacia el cielo sin estrellas.

-¿No es esto una? - responde, volviendo a enganchar sus miradas juntas.

-Hmm, no estás del todo equivocada - dice como si fuera un secreto, mordiéndose el labio

de forma sugestiva. Heather está a punto de responder en el mismo tono pero su teléfono rompe la escena sonando estridentemente. 

_ -¡Heather! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Estaba muy preocupada! _ \- McNamara exclama al borde del ataque al otro lado de la línea, como una madre que ha perdido a su niño en la sección de congelados.

-Tranquila, capi. Estoy en el parque de la calle…

-Cuarenta y dos, haciendo esquina con Fremont - interviene Betty.

_ -Está muy lejos, ahora voy a por ti _

-Capi, voy para allá, estaré en menos de media ahora.

McNamara hace un sonido de desaprobación pero Heather se despide rápidamente y cuelga.

-Parece que volvemos a la fiesta.

Le ofrece el brazo del mismo modo que lo hizo cuando empezaron su escapada y Heather agradece la calidez de Betty contra su piel fría. Esta vez no intenta caminar por el borde de la acera pero sí convencer a Heather de bailar bajo un semáforo a mitad de camino. Rueda los ojos pero mueve sus brazos siguiendo los intentos de Betty hasta que se rinden y continúan caminando en silencio hombro con hombros, con sus manos coincidiendo demasiadas veces.

-Al final no me has dado una respuesta

-¿Sobre la cita? - asiente y ambas frenan, a uno metros del edificio de apartamentos que es su destino.

-Me encantaría tener una cita contigo, Betty. - Betty sonríe y empieza a hacer lo que ella denomina una danza de la victoria - Eres adorable. - Sus manos se entrelazan y está muy muy cerca. Huele a maria y a perfume de vainilla.

-No visto así - gesticula con la mano libre - para ser adorable.

-Y aún así, lo eres. - Betty bufa y continúan caminando. - Si sirve de consuelo mi primer pensamiento fue que eras muy sexy.

-Eso ayuda, te lo agradezco.- Para en seco mira a Heather, con sus ojos oscuros brillando cuando la miran -¿Puedo besarte?

-¿Hace falta preguntar?

-Siempre

Así que Betty la besa

Y la voz en el fondo de su cabeza está gritando y al mismo tiempo sin palabras

La cera de su pintalabios se desliza por sus labios y sus manos son cálidas cuando sujetan su cara entre ellas. Su respiraciones se sincronizan cuando disfrutan del contacto.

No se le pasó por la cabeza que al final de la noche acabaría besando a una chica y teniendo una cita pendiente, sus planes eran volver a casa ligeramente borracha y dormir con la cara hundida en la almohada.

Siente la sonrisa de Betty crecer mientras se besan y su estómago revolotea emocionado y satisfecho.

-Me encantaría seguir besándote pero mi amiga tiene que estar a punto de llamar a la policía.

-Triste - Betty le da un último beso rápido antes de que alcancen la entrada el edificio. Heather odia la risa tonta que provoca en ella. Desgraciadamente llegan a la fiesta antes de lo que había calculado. La sonrisa no ha abandonado el rostro de Heather en ningún momento.

-Dame tu teléfono.

-Qué mandona

Rueda los ojos y toma el móvil que le ofrece, un Samsumg con la pantalla rota y la pintura descascarillada en los bordes. Escribe su número y se lo devuelve

-Llámame

-Lo haré - promete


	4. Chapter 4

Verónica apoyó su peso contra el palo de la fregona para escurrir bien el agua sucia que se acumulaba en el cubo de plástico rojo creando espirales de espuma sobre la superficie gris.

-Que asco… - murmuró para sí misma al tiempo que comenzaba a fregar otra mancha pegajosa en el suelo de la cocina, probablemente de alcohol, esperaba que fuera alcohol.

Estaba acostumbrada a limpiar cosas desagradables, llevaba tres años haciendo turnos de noche sueltos en un local de comida rápida; era dinero fácil y el dueño era amigo de sus padres, pero limpiar la mugre de su propia casa le producía un desagrado particular. 

Suspiró y siguió frotando con fuerza las baldosas que empezaban a recobrar su color blanco habitual.

JD las había despertado al llegar de su turno de noche y ver el aspecto del piso. Puede que se les hubiera ido un poco de las manos la situación. En defensa de Verónica, no sabía cuando se descontroló todo. Había tenido una breve discusión con Heather Duke sobre alguna gilipollez de clase porque esa tipa creía que llevaba siempre la razón en todo, así que estaba demasiado distraída rumiando alguna respuesta que hubiera sido perfecta 5 minutos antes como para evitar chocar con Evan y que su ropa acabara cubierta de vodka con limón. Fue a cambiarse y para cuando salió de su habitación había un montón de gente y un barril de cerveza en mitad del salón. 

Betty se escaqueó alegando ni siquiera haber estado en la fiesta, por lo que le tocaba a Verónica limpiar el desastre mientras sus compañeros de piso veían la tele.

Canturreaba en voz baja, David Bowie aclamando la vida en marte en sus auriculares mientras pensaba en que tenía que apuntar la marca de detergente para el suelo porque olía realmente bien (a limón y lejía) y no quería equivocarse la próxima vez que hicieran la compra.

Así se siente envejecer, un día te entusiasmas porque tus padre te dejan salir por la noche y al otro la euforia te consume por haber encontrado el producto de limpieza perfecto para el suelo de tu apartamento de mierda.

-Y por eso - explicó Betty a un JD poco convencido - el mejor es Kars

-Veo tu punto - entrecerró los ojos al tiempo que se llevaba una patata a la boca y masticaba sonoramente. Nadie era capaz de hacer más ruido comiendo que JD - pero te equivocas, Wham es mejor.

Ambos volvieron a sumergirse en su discusión. Verónica captó los aspavientos de Betty y algunos retazos de conversación que lograban colarse sobre la música.

-¿De qué habláis? - Se quitó los cascos y apoyó el palo de la fregona contra la pared, ya terminaría de fregar luego.

-De anime - respondieron los dos al unísono. Verónica frunció el ceño confusa pero no dijo nada al respecto.

-¿Queréis una cerveza? - preguntó inclinada sobre la puerta del frigorífico.

-¿No bebiste suficiente ya anoche?

-Sí, por favor - JD puso los ojos en blanco.

-La cerveza es la mejor cura para la resaca - se dejó caer en el lado izquierdo de sofá y abrió la lata que traía en la mano, ofreciéndole la otra a Betty.

-Hablas como una alcohólica.

Verónica dio un trago largo antes de responder

-¿Quieres que hablemos de la mierda que llevan tus cereales? 

-Eh, con los cereales no te metas - la amenazó con el mando de la tele en la mano.

-Podrías echarle trozos de pintura seca a la leche y no notarías la diferencia

-¿Ah, sí? - cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho indignado y devolvió su mirada a la pantalla aunque solo emitían anuncios - Ahora vas a terminar de limpiar tu sola.

-Iba a hacerlo igualmente - gruño y empujo otro trago de cerveza por su esófago - Por cierto, ¿quién estuvo fumando en el baño?

-Yop - JD la miraba con una ceja arqueada.

-¿En el baño?

-Sip -

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué no? - Verónica soltó un quejido exasperado, Betty rió entre dientes - No quería que mi cuarto apestara a hierba.

-Bueno, pues ahora el baño apesta a hierba - sorbió por el borde metálico - He dejado la ventana abierta para que ventile.

-Perdona, pensé que la había dejado abierta

-También dejaste el suelo lleno de migajas

-Ah sí, hay que comprar más galletitas saladas

-El bote iba por la mitad - intervino JD - y eran  **mis** galletas - Betty se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sabía

-Escribí mi nombre en la etiqueta

-No lo ví - el chico entrecerró los ojos pero lo dejó pasar.

-¿Y te acabaste el bote entero tú sola? - Verónica estaba impresionada aunque no sorprendida, su amiga no pasa del metro sesenta pero podía comer, beber y fumar como un hombre de dos.

-Nah, tuve ayuda - se inclinaron para mirarla, una confusa, el otro curioso.

-¿De quién? 

-Dijo que se llamaba Heather - JD y Verónica se miraron entre ellos.

-¿Heather qué?

-Heather, no sé - sus compañeros de piso la observaban intensamente - ¿A cuantas Heathers conoces?

-Unas cuantas - masculló.

-Pues no me acuerdo

-¿Cuántas Heathers estuvieron aquí anoche? - JD estaba empezando a marearse.

-Dos, que yo contara - respondió Verónica. 

-La mía dijo que estudiaba periodismo - Betty se mantenía ajena a la confusión de sus amigos- Pelo negro, bajita - dió otro trago a la cerveza - No parecía de aquí, tenía pinta de ser japonesa o algo así. Muy guapa - Verónica se dejó caer contra el respaldo del sofá y suspiró.

-Nació aquí, pero su madre es coreana - apuró lo que quedaba en la lata y la apretó hasta que el aluminio cedió - Y no es trigo limpio.

-¿De qué la conoces? - Betty frunció el ceño ante el repentino cambio de atención de su amiga.

-Iba a mi instituto, era la jefa del comité de actividades y el anuario - apretó los labios hasta que quedaron reducidos a una fina línea - Ahora está en mi clase, es la delegada.

-¿Y…? - Verónica suspiró - ¿Se puede saber que te pasa?

-Es una bully, ella y sus otras dos amigas - sonrió cínica - A una ya la conoces, JD. - el chico y Betty se miraron en silencio. Verónica estaba ausente, con la lata aplastada todavía en la mano. - Creo que me voy a echar un rato - dijo incorporándose del sofá.

-¿Qué coño ha sido eso? - Betty se lanzó sobre Jason en cuanto escuchó la puerta del dormitorio cerrarse.

-No tengo ni idea - se encogió de hombros - Ya sabes que lo pasó mal en el instituto, no habla nunca de esa época.

-A mí Heather no me pareció una bully - sonrió de medio lado - un poco borde, pero no una abusona.

-Te creo, pero es un tema sensible 

-Sería más fácil si no fuera tan críptica - puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Verónica hablando de sus sentimientos? - rio - Lo llevas claro.

-Soñar es gratis - suspiró antes de devolver su atención al programa.

Verónica se dejó caer sobre la cama, mirando al techo. Un hilo de luz se colaba por los huecos de la persiana iluminando una línea en el suelo, el resto de la habitación se mantenía en la penumbra. Conectó los cascos al móvil y mantuvo la mirada fija en la superficie pintada de blanco; no quería pensar. Llevaba años corriendo hacia delante pero parecía que cada vez que paraba a descansar volvía a tener el aliento frío y húmedo contra su cuello. Hay cosas que no sé superan, las asumes y aprendes a vivir con ellas, pero hay heridas que siempre duelen; y esta era una de ellas. Abrazó la almohada mientras y sintió un deja vu. En otra habitación y con otra almohada había hecho lo mismo hace tres años, pero el nudo en el estómago era el mismo, una bestia buceando entre sus entrañas. 

\--

JD estaba emocionado, movía las manos inquietas en sus bolsillos mientras esperaba a que la puerta blanca frente a él se abriera. 

Era la tercera vez que quedaba con Heather, la última vez habían ido al cine. La película no era especialmente buena pero había desembocado a una conversación en la que había descubierto el peculiar gusto por las cintas gore de la chica. De alguna manera había terminado aceptando una invitación a la casa que compartía con otras dos amigas para ver una película de la colección personal de Heather. Lo cierto era que JD no soportaba la sangre pero quería hacerse el duro. Si todo iba bien a lo mejor confesaría su desagrado por las evisceraciones.

Su mirada vagó por la fachada de la casa de dos pisos, se preguntaba cuántos turnos de noche tendría que hacer en el 7/11 permitirse vivir en un sitio así; más de los que su salud mental y física podrían asumir. 

-¡Hola! - el rostro de Heather iluminado por su característica sonrisa apareció al otro lado de la puerta. Llevaba un pantalón corto que dejaba sus piernas a la vista, tonificadas y de color tostado, JD tuvo que forzarse a apartar la vista antes de que fuera demasiado obvio.

-Hey -

-Perdona, estaba en el baño - se hizo a un lado para invitarle a entrar - Y mi compañera es incapaz de atender a la puerta.

-Estoy ocupada - respondió una voz en el interior de la casa. JD reconoció a la chica sentada en la mesa del comedor por la descripción de Betty. Heather puso los ojos en blanco.

-A que lo adivino, tú eres Heather - bromeó. Duke alzó la mirada de la pila de papeles en la que trabajaba.

-A que lo adivino - respondió imitando su tono con sorna - Te dijeron que a las chicas les gustan los chicos que las hacen reír y te lo creíste.

-¿No es cierto? - la chica lo miró fijamente unos segundos antes de volver a concentrarse en su trabajo.

-Encantada de conocerte, JD - dijo dando por terminada el breve intercambio.

-Pasa de ella - McNamara le agarró del brazo y le guió escaleras arriba - Está enfadada porque tiene que hacer un trabajo en grupo.

-¿No le gusta? 

-Lleva mal dejar las cosas en manos de otros - sonrió de medio lado - Te caerá bien cuando la conozcas de buen humor.

-Tendré que venir más veces

-Eso espero - Heather se mordió el labio divertida, JD tragó saliva y se limpió las manos en el pantalón. El gesto había sido tan claramente sugestivo que ahora sentía los latidos golpear violentamente su pecho.

JD se sentó incómodo en la cama mientras McNamara conectaba el reproductor de DVD a la pantalla colgada en la pared. La habitación de Heather era… enorme, había vivido en pisos poco más grandes. Tenía una cama de matrimonio, un escritorio y un armario enorme aparte de baño propio. El suelo estaba cubierto de moqueta y había una estantería llena de títulos de anatomía, biología y otras cosas relacionadas con los estudios de la chica. JD ya había deducido que Heather vivía holgadamente pero empezaba a sospechar que se estaba quedando corto.

-Ya está - exclamó satisfecha y se giró hacia JD - Puedes quitarte la chaqueta, está puesta la calefacción.

JD dejó su chupa sobre la cama y se acomodó un poco con la espalda apoyada en el cabecero mientras veía a Heather trepar por la colcha hasta llegar a su altura.

-¿Cómo has dicho que se llama la película? - sentía el calor que desprendía la piel de la chica a su lado y su mente le recordaba una y otra vez las veces que sus dedos la habían rozado para notar su suavidad. Se mordió el interior de la mejilla, no quería pasarse.

-Shaun of the Dead - dijo, colocándose más pegada al chico - Es una comedia en realidad

La película empezó pero si JD tuviera que describir alguna escena sería incapaz. A los pocos minutos Heather había apoyado su cabeza en su hombro y él la había rodeado con el brazo. El olor dulce y cítrico de Heather flotaba a su alrededor, sus dedos peinaban distraídamente las hebras de cabello rubio que se derramaban por sus manos. Una escena más violenta que el resto hizo que JD se tensara en su sitio, la risa de Heather vibró contra su pecho.

-Heather-

-¿Hmmm?

-¿Puedo serte sincero?

-Adelante - murmuró, todavía concentrada en la película.

-No soporto el gore - confesó - y solo estoy pensando en que quiero besarte.

Heather apartó la mirada de la pantalla. El azul de sus ojos parecía haber cristalizado con la emoción contenida. Sonrió, mordiéndose el labio de la misma forma que lo había hecho antes y JD sintió como una descarga eléctrica erizaba su piel.

-¿Y por qué no lo haces?

No encontró ninguna respuesta racional a la pregunta, así que se inclinó tomando el labio inferior de Heather, todavía atrapado en una sonrisa juguetona, y tiró, liberando un suspiro de aliento cálido que encendió sus mejillas y avivó las brasas en su estómago. 

Se habían besado varias veces después de su primer encuentro. Gestos dulces que habían cautivado al chico. Heather era energía pura, pero en sus manos tenía miedo de hacer un mal movimiento y perderla como un animal que huye de un ruido en la espesura. Dios, estaba completamente perdido. Esta vez le besaba de forma dominante, empujándolo contra el cabecero de la cama para sentarse en su regazo. Las manos de JD recorrían la figura de Heather, haciendo un mapa con sus dedos de cada recoveco y muesca en la piel expuesta. 

La boca de la chica abandonó sus labios mientras trazaba una ruta por la piel áspera por el afeitado de su mandíbula hasta alcanzar con la lengua el punto donde el pulso de JD latía desbocado. Dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, agarrando con fuerza la cintura de Heather mientras cedía a las caricias en ese punto sensible. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con el reflejo de la mueca extasiada en su rostro y un cuerpo definido sobre el suyo.

-¿Tienes un espejo en el techo? - la pregunta escapó de sus labios antes de que su cerebro le dijera que era estúpida.

Heather se separó, quedando de rodillas sobre sus piernas.

-¿Te gusta? - la voz de Heather era burbujeante pero cargada de un nuevo matiz que le dejaba la boca seca. 

-S-sí - la respuesta murió en sus labios cuando la chica agarró el borde de su camiseta y la lanzó por encima de su cabeza, dejando expuesto su abdomen y un sujetador amarillo. JD alzó las manos para acunar el pecho de Heather con ellas, notando como el pezón se endurecía contra su palma y la forma sútil en la que arqueaba la espalda para aumentar la presión.

La besó de nuevo, marcando él el ritmo esta vez, disfrutando del modo en el que la chica suspiraba con su contacto. Estaba disfrutando cada instante, caricia de la respiración de Heather contra su piel, el gemido ahogado que se tragó con un beso cuando sus manos decidieron aventurarse más allá del elástico del pantalón corto.

-Heather, ¿has visto mí… - Una chica vestida con un pantalón de traje rojo y una camisa estaba parada frente a la puerta abierta, todavía sujetando el picaporte con la mano izquierda. Miró a la pareja y luego a la pantalla donde un par muertos vivientes deboraban las tripas de un hombre todavía agonizante - Joder, sois unos raros.

-¿No sabes llamar a la puerta? - Heather parecía ajena a la escena, tan solo molesta por la interrupción. JD se había quedado congelado, con sus manos todavía en la ropa interior de la chica sobre él y la mirada clavada en la tercera Heather.

-¿No sabes esperar a que se quede la casa sola?

-Heather…

-Vale, vale - levantó las manos en señal de paz - Solo quiero saber si tienes mi bolso.

-¿Cuál? - JD empezaba a plantearse si su vida era una comedia.

-El Vuitton

-Lo tiene Heather.

-Gracias - dijo cerrando la puerta a su espalda.

-De nada - Heather rodó los ojos y de repente la expresión juguetona volvió a su rostro como si no acabaran de ser interrumpidos - ¿Por dónde íbamos?

-Juraría que estabas a punto de empezar a desnudarme - respondió JD, recuperando la compostura rápidamente. Alzó la cadera para que la presión en sus vaqueros rozara contra el culo de Heather, su sonrisa se amplió.

-Eso pensaba...

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comentar es completamente prescindible pero me motiva a seguir escribiendo uwu


	5. Chapter 5

Había vagado varias veces por la expectativa de un reencuentro. Creado escenarios y conversaciones mientras miraba a la pared, en la intimidad de las noches en vela. Se había preguntado si la vería paseando por la calle, o recibiría un mensaje de un número que no tenía agregado en la agenda. Imaginaba la escena de una película en la que una cámara lejana capturaba sus gritos y reproches. A veces sentía ira, otras profunda tristeza.  
Había trazado mil planes de actuación por si sus vidas volvían a entrelazarse, sin llegar a escoger ninguno.

Pero nunca esperó encontrarse con Heather Chandler esta noche.

Solo había dormido un par de horas, pero Matt la llamó para pedirle que cubriera el turno de noche en el Pibbes. La paga era por horas y más que aceptable; una forma de hacer algo útil con su insomnio.

Estaba apoyada en la barra, releyendo un ejemplar de Philp K. Dick que JD le había prestado cuando ella cruzó la puerta. Estaba siendo una noche tranquila, pocos clientes, un grupo de adolescentes a las doce y una pareja a las dos y media. Faltaban pocas horas para el cierre. La campanilla de la repiqueteó por encima de la música entremezclada con estática que sonaba por la megafonía y el silencio denso de una noche fría. 

Verónica no levantó la mirada hasta que escuchó los tacones golpear las baldosas recién fregadas del restaurante

Ahora contempla tras el mostrador al rey Hamlet vestido con un pantalón de traje rojo y una camisa blanca. Con el cabello dorado cayendo sobre sus hombros y los labios pintados de color cereza.

Heather la observa a mitad de camino, tan sorprendida como ella. Aún así, es la primera en reaccionar. 

-Buenas - dice dejando el bolso, también rojo, al lado de la caja mientras busca el monedero.

-Hola - Verónica consigue arrancar el saludo de su garganta, observando la escena como si fuera un suceso de profunda magia e irrealidad. Heather voltea la cabeza, el pelo derramándose por el lado izquierdo. Mira por un segundo el menú encima de la cabeza de Verónica.

-Un café - sus ojos brillan con los fluorescentes cascados, del mismo color que el mercurio líquido - solo.

-El café es una mierda - responde simplemente, habiendo recobrado la consciencia y pensando en la máquina que se limpia como mucho una vez al mes. Nadie pide café.

-Me da igual - la voz es un poco más grave, pero es el mismo tono mordaz que lleva a Verónica de vuelta a un aula casi vacía la tarde de los martes. - He bebido y necesito coger el coche.

-Okay 

-¿Quieres uno? - frunce el ceño, a punto de colocar el filtro del café en la vieja maquinaria.

-¿Qué?

-¿Quieres un café? - pregunta simplemente, seria, su figura estática perfectamente cincelada al otro lado de la barra. Se ha remangado la camisa hasta los codos. - Pago yo.

-Siéntate - suspira - Ahora te lo llevo.

Sin decir nada más, asiente y camina hasta una de las mesas pegadas al escaparate, junto a la puerta. La vista al otro lado es la calle desierta, con una hilera de coches aparcados junto a la acera, tenuemente iluminados por las letras de neón del restaurante.

-Aquí tienes - deja el vaso de papel sobre la mesa, sujetando la bandeja de plástico bajo el brazo.

-No, eso es todo. 

Silencio

Verónica suspira y se deja caer en el asiento de polipiel frente a Heather. Observa el perfil de su antigua compañera, los trazos definidos de un rostro que ha dejado atrás la infancia. Su gesto es más suave pero sus ojos son más fríos, estáticos, inescrutables. Ya no es una niña. Se pregunta si Heather ha pensado lo mismo al verla, o solo es una versión con más kilos y ojeras que su yo adolescente.

-Sigues sin tomar café - señala, dejando el vaso de papel con el borde manchado de carmín sobre la mesa.

-No me gusta el café - chasquea la lengua - Y menos el de aquí.

-A lo mejor habías cambiado de opinión - frunce el ceño, forzándose a tragar otro sorbo del peor café del mundo - ¿Qué tomas para mantenerte despierta?

-La ansiedad suele funcionar bien - ahora Verónica mira por la ventana, un gato callejero hurga detrás de la rueda de un coche - Si no, redbull.

-Eso es mierda

-Ese café también

-Touché

Volvieron al silencio, mirándose directamente sin decir nada. ¿Qué estaban haciendo?   
No paraba de preguntarse porque estaba sentada frente Heather Chandler a las cinco de la mañana después de casi tres años sin verla. 

Hurga en su bolso caro hasta dar con la cajetilla de color rojo y blanco. Verónica sonríe de medio lado, hasta el tabaco combinaba. Sujeta el pitillo entre dos dedos y tira el paquete sobre la mesa en una invitación tácita.

-¿Se puede fumar aquí? - pregunta, para acto seguido sujetar el cigarrillo con los labios y sacar un zippo dorado.

-No - responde Verónica al mismo tiempo que se inclinaba para tomar uno ella misma.

Heather enciende el suyo y luego extiende la mano con la que sujetaba el mechero, la llama todavía encendida baila por el movimiento. Se echa sobre la mesa para encender el extremo del pitillo y vuelve rápidamente hacia atrás en el sillón, soltando la columna de humo hacia el hueco del aire acondicionado.

-Veo que no has dejado el vicio

-Tu tampoco - responde simplemente, la mirada de Heather es una enigma de color plateado que Verónica nunca había aprendido a interpretar.

-Es curioso - ríe, mirando como la ceniza avanza hacia la boquilla - Llevaba casi un año sin fumar industrial, y esta semana ya van dos - levanta la mirada, otra vez examinando el rostro estoico frente a ella - Lo mismo con las Heathers.

-¿De liar, entonces?

-Sí, Betty me enseñó. Ya la conocerás - chasquea la lengua y deja caer la ceniza en el vaso con un leve poso de café - No te va a caer bien.

-¿Y eso?

-Creo que ella y Heather están liadas.

-¿Y quién es Betty?

-Mi compañera de piso - Heather comienza a reír, mirando hacia otro lado y escondiendo su sonrisa contra la muñeca doblada de la mano que sujeta el cigarrillo. Verónica frunce el ceño molesta, sin pararse a pensar en las pocas veces que la había escuchado reír sin que fuera cargada de crueldad - ¿Paso algo?

-La vida y sus coincidencias

-¿Cómo que hayas aparecido aquí hoy?

-Algo así - Heather sonrió de medio lado, los dientes perlados brillando en el gesto enmarcado por los labios cubiertos del mismo pintalabios desde primer año de instituto. Verónica la observa sintiendo un nudo en el estómago, su ansiedad social retorciéndose en su vientre en busca de una ruta de huida. Quería gritarle que se fuera y pasar el resto de la noche con ella, quería escupir en esa sonrisa estúpida pero su pulso se acelera cada vez que sus labios manchan de rojo la boquilla.

¿Por qué? Joder, han pasado tres años

-Te traeré la cuenta - Verónica se levanta, apoyando las manos en la mesa y apagando la colilla en el vaso, que deja para que Heather lo use de monedero. Una vez detrás del mostrador estira la mano para teclear el pedido en la pantalla táctil, la visión del miembro suspendido en el aire, temblando sin que pueda controlarlo la perturba. - Mierda - sisea y aprieta las manos en un puño hasta que le crujen los nudillos. Teclea la cuenta y vuelve a la mesa con el ticket. - Aquí tienes - anuncia dejando el papel frente a la chica, que le da un par de billetes sin mirar el precio. - Esto es más del 10% de propina.

-¿Y?

-No necesito limosnas - escupe, de repente libre del embrujo de Heather Chandler. 

-No lo es - responde, mirándola nuevamente de esa forma tan directa a los ojos - Pero si quieres traer el cambio, adelante. - Verónica gira sobre sus talones y vuelve al mostrador, seguida por el golpeteo de los tacones. Saca el dinero y lo deja sobre la mano extendida frente a ella. Ahora que están de pie se da cuenta de lo alta que sigue siendo Heather con tacones aunque haya crecido, ya no es tan intimidante pero su cercanía se vuelve abrumadora. El aroma a perfume de mujer y tabaco se entremezclan hasta embriagar su sentido del olfato - Sigues sin aceptar los gestos, ¿eh?

-No hagas como que me conoces - la mirada de Heather se vuelve dura, aún más fría.

-No soy la única que se equivocó, Verónica.

-Al menos mis manos están limpias

-¿Lo están? - Verónica siente el sabor amargo reptar por su garganta pero lo empuja hacia dentro de nuevo, desgarrando la piel de su esófago en el proceso.

-Vete - murmura, su voz se quiebra. La mano de Heather se posa sobre la que tiene apoyada en la máquina registradora.

-Adiós, Verónica - se separa y siente el frío donde la piel de Heather ha tocado la suya - Ha estado bien verte otra vez

-¿Por qué eres así? - su mirada confusa la observa con ojos brillantes, parada a un par de pasos de la puerta, mirándola por encima del hombro.

-La gente cambia - se encoge de hombros - o al menos lo intenta.

Verónica la observa atravesar la puerta y perderse en la oscuridad de las calles nocturnas. El corazón todavía le palpita con fuerza contra el pecho, reverberando en cada una de sus costillas. Se siente exhausta, con tantas cosas todavía colgando de la punta de la lengua sin saber decir ninguna. Ha pasado tanto tiempo borrando a la Heather de sus recuerdos, invocándola como una aparición de otro tiempo, que verla real y tangible carga el momento de realismo mágico, de premoniciones de aves volando en dirección contraria al viento. 

\--

Heather, joder - McNamara se apresura a entrar al baño y sostener a Duke, quien se dobla sobre la taza del váter mientras lucha contra la sucesión de arcadas. Recoge su pelo negro con la precisión que da la practica y la frota la espalda, esperando a que el ataque pase pronto.

Heather agarra el borde de mármol con los nudillos blancos y visión nublada por las lágrimas producidas por el vómito y la vergüenza, llevaba tanto tiempo sin hacer esto. Le arde la garganta con el sabor de la bilis. No procesa las palabras suaves que McNamara susurra en su oído, pero sabe que son dulces y de ánimo, sin el grito cruel de su propio monólogo interno.

_No dejes que Heather limpie tu desastre, ya no eres una cría_

Siente un sollozo formarse en su pecho pero lo contiene. Sentada en el suelo deja que Heather le limpie la boca y el maquillaje corrido con una toallita, mirando a cualquier lado que no sea el rostro preocupado de su amiga. Sus manos son cálidas como siempre, lo más parecido a un gesto maternal que Duke ha experimentado en años.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Heather? - La mirada dulce de McNamara le da ganas de contarlo todo, de verter cada preocupación en los brazos amables que la abrazan por la espalda. Pero no sería capaz de contenerse, y se ahogaría en su propia verborrea depresiva.

_No tiene que hacerse cargo de tí, no dejes que lo pase mal por tí. No seas una amiga de mierda_

-Los exámenes - miente con facilidad, su voz quebrada da veracidad. - Es solo que esta semana está siendo demasiado. Estoy bien - _Mentira_. Fuerza una sonrisa rota en su cara - He perdido el control, pero ahora estoy mejor.

Heather la observa con el ceño fruncido, sin ser capaz de llevarle la contraria pero sin querer presionar. A lo mejor de verdad solo ha sido un momento de debilidad, estaba mejorando, a lo mejor todo sigue como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¿Quieres cenar? - pregunta, aunque sabe la respuesta - Podemos ver alguna peli, no está Heather así que puedes comentar tranquilamente - Duke ríe sin fuerzas.

-No tengo hambre - esta vez es cierto, sus tripas todavía tiemblan por el esfuerzo - Pero suena como un buen plan. Solo dame un momento.

A regañadientes McNamara sale del baño, dejando a Duke a solas, agarrándose al lavabo para mantenerse de pie como si la separara de un abismo.

_Patético_

Se observa a sí misma en el espejo, con el contorno de los ojos ennegrecido por el maquillaje mal limpiado y flequillo pegado a la frente por el sudor; está pálida, casi en un tono amarillento. Su móvil se ilumina con una notificación, es de Betty. Siente otra vez náuseas y sus tripas producen un rugido agónico. 

Quiere ir a cenar

_Eres una rarita y lo va a notar_

Heather no es capaz de comer delante de nadie. Heather no es capaz de cocinar sin contar mentalmente las calorías. 

Se lava la cara una y otra vez, echándose el agua fría hasta conseguir amortiguar la voz en su cabeza. Quizás mañana podría convencerla de cambiar el plan. Podría no ir.

Pero quiere ver a Betty

_Otra cosa buena que pierdes por ser débil_

Golpea el borde del lavabo con el puño derecho y apaga el móvil. Ya lo resolverá mañana. 

Heather la está esperando con una manta en el sofá, la grande y vieja que pesa y está llena de pelos de Patroclo. Abre los brazos para recibirla y se acurruca contra ella, dejando que la envuelva en su cercanía.

_Qué harías sin ella_

Vaga durante unos minutos por el menú de la tele por cable, buscando alguna película que pueda ser interesante para ambas. Al final elige una al azar de un director que, quiere recordar, no era del todo mediocre. La cinta comienza, están en silencio. Heather le acaricia el pelo y siente el peso del móvil en el bolsillo, pensando en el mensaje que ha dejado sin responder pero sin ser capaz de enfrentarse a él ahora. 

_Mañana_

-¿Dónde ha ido Heather? - pregunta, intentando alejar su mente de un nuevo hilo de tribulaciones.

-A una cena del comité de estudiantes. Iba arreglada.

-Entonces no volverá muy tarde

-No creo

A la media hora de película nota como Heather empieza a quedarse dormida por la forma en que su abrazo pierde consistencia y sus caricias se vuelven más lánguidas. Se acurruca contra ella, habiendo decidido pasar la noche en el sofá.

-Buenas noches, Heather

-Buenas noches, Heather - murmuró, ya entre sueños


	6. Chapter 6

Heather se apoyó sobre el borde del lavabo, inclinándose para tener una vista clara en el espejo del gloss que aplicaba sobre los labios. Estaba enmarcado con luces de color cálido que iluminaban de manera uniforme su reflejo, sobre la superficie de marmol se desperdigaban los enseres de maquillaje junto a una plancha del pelo todavía caliente. Estaba desordenado, pero ya se encargaría después; lo bueno de tener baño propio es que no tenía que lidiar con la estricta política de orden de Duke ni con la infinidad de productos que almacenaba Chandler.

-¡Heather! - gritó con la cabeza asomada para que su voz llegara escaleras abajo.

-¿¡Qué?! - respondió del mismo modo la voz de Duke desde algún lugar de la casa.

-¿¡Puedes abrir?! - el timbre había sonado pero todavía estaba ocupada

-¡Estoy ocupada! ¡Qué vaya Heather!

-¡Heather! - repitió, esperando que la tercera de ellas se decidiera.

-¡Yo también estoy ocupada!

El timbre volvió a sonar. Heather gruñó exasperada.

-¡¿Puede alguien abrir la puerta?!

Un gruñido y el sonido de la puerta de una de las habitaciones abriéndose de golpe precedió a los pasos acelerados que se precipitaron escaleras abajo hacia la entrada. 

JD se quedó con la mano colgando en el aire, a medio camino de volver a tocar el timbre, empezando a plantearse si a lo mejor estaba roto y nada había anunciado su llegada en el interior de la casa. Le costó un momento ubicar a la mujer que sujetaba el picaporte en la mano, era la misma que les había interrumpido a él y Heather, ahora vestida con ropa informal y el pelo vagamente recogido en un moño; aún así, la mirada estricta y la línea afilada de su mandíbula eran inconfundibles.

-Adelante - dijo simplemente, haciéndose a un lado para dejarles entrar al interior. JD entró sin molestarse en responder a Heather, ya familiarizado con las dinámicas de las tres chicas que vivían allí.

-Wow -La casa era difícil de catalogar, más ordenada que cualquier vivienda de estudiantes pero decorada con un estilo demasiado improvisado para una familia establecida. Los techos eran altos y el suelo de parquet oscuro contrastaba con las paredes pintadas de blanco. Heather observó a Betty confusa. Su mirada era crítica, con una ceja arqueada y la mano apoyada en la cadera izquierda.

-¿Tú quién eres? 

-Betty - respondió simplemente, sin prestarle mucha atención a la mujer que la analizaba. El gesto de Chandler se relajó pero no dejó de ser firme.

-Heather está en su cuarto - JD asintió y le lanzó una mirada rápida a su compañera de piso antes de echar a andar hacia el segundo piso. - Y Heather creo que está en el comedor.

-¿Puedes decirle que he venido? - Heather volvió a enarcar una ceja.

-Díselo tú misma

-Es que no sabe que venía - Paró en seco, girándose para mirar a la chica con el pelo teñido de violeta - Y no quiero incomodarla. - Frunció el ceño pero lo que iba a decir murió cuando abrió la boca, habiendolo pensado mejor.

-¡Heather! - gritó sobre su hombro, en dirección al salón.

-¿¡Qué?! - respondió la voz de Duke proveniente del comedor.

-¡Betty está aquí! 

La casa se quedó en completo silencio durante un instante, unos pasos rápidos precedieron a la figura de Duke asomándose al marco de la puerta.

-¿Betty? 

-Hey

Heather avanzó en su dirección, sin tacones ni la expresión molesta de la noche que se conocieron era mucho menos imponente. Se plantó al lado de Chandler, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. 

-Hey - le lanzó una mirada a Heather, quien observaba la interacción con el mismo gesto inexpresivo y ceja arqueada que parecía ser su seña. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Jay había quedado con Heather y pensé que podría invitarte a tomar algo - agitó el móvil que sostenía en la mano para remarcar sus palabras - Como no respondes al teléfono pues... - río un poco entre dientes, no queriendo sonar como si la estuviera acusando - Si mahoma no va a la montaña, ya sabes

Chandler endureció el gesto y Duke apartó su mirada hacia el suelo.

\- He tenido el móvil apagado. 

-¿Tres días? - 

-Heather… - dice Chandler en tono de reprimenda. Ambas se sostienen la mirada, casi de forma desafiante. 

Betty encontraba curiosa la silenciosa interacción entre las chicas. Lo cierto era que pese a compartir el mismo nombre, esa era su única semejanza. Chandler era alta y estilizada, con facciones rectas y marcadas; y el pelo rubio, ligeramente ondulado, que suelto debía caerle hasta mitad de la espalda. Tenía un aire intimidante pese a llevar puesto un pantalón de chándal enrollado en los tobillos. Duke, sin embargo, era más baja que Betty. Su cabello, negro y recto, le descansaba sobre los hombros y su rostro tenía rasgos suaves pero afilados. Mantenía también una expresión seria, pero al contrario que la otra Heather, su gesto era sereno y meditativo más que mordaz e imponente.

No le había dado tantas vueltas a la acusaciones de Verónica como JD, quien pese a seguir irremediablemente pillado por la Heather animadora no hacía más que meditar en voz alta sobre su relación con la chica y el rumbo que estaba tomando. 

Su dilema era mucho más simple

La noche que conoció a Heather fue genial, y las conversaciones que mantuvieron los días siguientes continuaron en la misma tónica. Era inteligente, con un sentido del humor ácido y retorcido que era sencillamente hilarante. No habían hablado mucho por mensaje, pero si por llamada. Dos noches después de haberse conocido Heather quería contarle sobre una película nueva que había visto, echando pestes sobre la torpe dirección y el pobre diálogo; pero al mismo tiempo estaba recogiendo su habitación así que los mensajes eran atropellados y espaciados en el tiempo. Betty la llamó por el simple hecho de que recordaba la forma sagaz y calmada que tomaba la voz de la chica cuando comentaba algo que el resto del mundo hubiera considerado pedante. Ahí empezaron las llamadas. Después de comer, a altas horas de la madrugada, justo después de salir de clase. A veces la llamada se quedaba un rato en silencio porque se distraían con la tarea que fuera que tuvieran entre manos al mismo tiempo que hablaban, pero la conversación volvía a florecer con facilidad a los pocos minutos. 

Hasta que Heather dejó de responder

JD la había pillado mirando con una ligera mueca de decepción la pantalla sin notificaciones y ahora estaba aquí, parada en el vestíbulo de una casa neocolonial viendo a dos mujeres mantener un duelo de miradas.

Tampoco es que tuviera mejor plan para el viernes.

-Tú sabrás - Chandler agitó la cabeza y se irguió, como si fuera la reina del mundo reducido al microuniverso del vestíbulo. Le lanzó otra mirada a Betty y subió escaleras arriba, donde JD y la Heather restante habían desaparecido.

-Ya que has venido - Duke mantenía su postura firme, ahora con los brazos apoyados en la cadera, haciendo que la camiseta verde oscuro se le levantara revelando el borde de un pantalón negro - tendré que aceptar la copa que ofreces.

Betty arqueó una ceja

-Que considerada

-Es cuestión de educación

Chandler rodó los ojos, escuchando la conversación al mismo tiempo que subía los escalones. La puerta de la habitación de McNamara estaba abierta, mostrando a un chico tumbado sobre la cama de su mejor amiga mientras esta observaba con ojo crítico su colección de zapatillas.

-¿Nike o Adidas? - cuestionó, sujetando un par con cada mano. JD se encogió de hombros.

-Me gustan las dos

-Nike - respondió Heather sin que nadie le preguntara, apoyada en el marco de la puerta con pose casual.

-¿Qué es ese olor? - El chico se incorporó, olfateando el aire de manera exagerada, siguiendo un rastro que le llevaba a la chica que jugaba con sus uñas - Ah ya, azufre

-Muy gracioso, Jesse James - dijo, observando a McNamara sentarse en el suelo y ponerse los zapatos - Tengo fe en que algún día consigas ser original.

-Tranquila, todas las noches repaso el libro de las revelaciones pensando en tí.

-Que bonito que me dediques tu último pensamiento antes de dormir - respondió, utilizando ese tono edulcorado que ponía a JD de los nervios.

-Estoy acostumbrado a las pesadillas

-Esa ha sido débil, Jason - sonrió con suficiencia.

-Hay que portarse bien - usaba el mismo tono que Heather - Soy el invitado.

-Si tan considerado eras, podrías ducharte antes de venir - JD se examinó la ropa, oliendola disimuladamente pese a saber perfectamente que se había bañado esta mañana - Llevas la misma ropa que la última vez.

-Tengo algo llamado lavadora

-Y yo algo llamado clase

JD abrió la boca para responder, con una respuesta mordaz a los ácidos comentarios de Heather colgando en la punta de la lengua, pero Heather intervino al mismo tiempo que se incorporaba, ya completamente vestida.

-Jason…

-Pero si ha sido ella

-Pero has empezado tú -Heather agitó la mano al mismo tiempo que imitaba el sonido de un látigo. McNamara puso los ojos en blanco - ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer? - Chandler levantó las manos en señal de paz y volvió al pasillo, recorriendo el par de metros que separaban la puerta de su habitación de la de Heather.

-Recuerdame porque vives con ella - dijo JD, abrazando la cintura de Heather con cariño.

-Porque es mi mejor amiga desde que teníamos 4 años

-Sorprendente.

-Deberías darle una oportunidad.

-Es insufrible

-Y mi mejor amiga - volvió a remarcar, JD suspiró.

-Lo intentaré - Heather sonrió y se puso de puntillas para besarle rápidamente - Pero no prometo nada

-Bueno… - se mordía el labio, poniendo esa expresión sugestiva pero inocente que había encandilado a JD - Puede que tenga un incentivo.

-¿Ah, sí? - respondió, arqueando una ceja, receptivo a cualquier cosa que tuviera la chica en mente.

-Cierra los ojos - JD obedeció, sintiéndose fugazmente decepcionado cuando notó como el cuerpo de Heather se apartaba del abrazo. Escuchó el fru fru de la ropa y supuso que lo que fuera que la chica tuviera preparado estaría en el armario.

-Abre los ojos - ante él Heather sostenía una cazadora de cuero negro - ¡Tachán! 

-¿Es para mí? - preguntó, sujetándola por las mangas mientras tocaba el material con los dedos.

-Claro, tonto - La sonrisa de McNamara brillaba a juego con sus ojos - Te vi mirando una parecida en el centro comercial.

-Ya, pero…

-Sé que no es la misma, pero esta es de cuero de verdad - continuó, entusiasmada con el regalo. JD observaba la chaqueta como si fuera algún tipo de animal exótico, casi con miedo - Le pregunté a mi padre porque el material de la otra no me parecía muy fiable - El chico se mantenía estático, con la mirada clavada en la etiqueta de una marca que no conocía - ¿No te gusta? 

-Sí - no era mentira - es genial

-No pareces muy contento - La mirada preocupada de Heather provocó un pinchazo culpable en su pecho.

-No, no, no, me encanta - se apresuró a decir, reconfortando a la chica poniéndose la cazadora - es solo lo que no estoy acostumbrado a regalos tan caros - confesó.

-No te preocupes. - le arreglaba las solapas de la cazadora - Es solo un detalle.

-No hacía falta…

-Lo sé - dio un paso atrás - Pero pensé que te quedaría muy sexy - se mordió el labio y clavó sus ojos color cielo en los de JD - y tenía razón.

-Muchas gracias, Heather - dijo finalmente, maravillado con la calidad de la cazadora mientras hacía cálculos mentales de cuanto podía haber costado, probablemente tendría que estar cenando fideos instantáneos un par de meses para comprarse algo así. 

Pero a fin de cuentas, era un regalo.

  
  


* * *

-Mierda - gruñó Verónica, observando el cartel de cerrado de la única lavandería que conocían en esa parte de la ciudad. Aprieta la bolsa de basura que sostiene con ambas manos contra el pecho y gira sobre sus talones, pegándose contra el escaparate del local cerrado mientras espera a que Betty de la vuelta con el coche y la recoja. 

Son cerca de las dos de la mañana y están jodidas.

Hoy es día de colada, así que JD muy diligentemente había madrugado para lavar las sábanas y el resto de la ropa sucia como tenían acordado en el turno de tareas. Lo único que tenían que hacer Betty y Verónica era recoger la ropa tendida al llegar a casa. El problema es que se les había olvidado; y además estaban en época de tormentas. 

Un rayo había iluminado el salón en medio penumbra. Betty estaba en el sillón leyendo un libro para un trabajo y Verónica en la mesa del comedor trabajando con el portátil.

-Está lloviendo - señaló Betty, apartando momentaneamente la mirada de su lectura

-Eso parece - musitó Verónica, concentrada en la pantalla.

-Te acordaste de recoger la ropa al llegar a casa - Verónica juraría que en ese momento la temperatura de la habitación descendió cinco grados - ¿verdad?

Silencio

-Pensaba que lo habías hecho tú - Betty se incorporó de golpe, cerrando el libro que tenía en el regazo.

-Dijiste que lo ibas a hacer tú

-Ya, pero tu ya estabas en casa cuando llegué así que supuse que la habías recogido tú

-¿Por qué iba a hacer eso?

-No sé, es tu ropa - intento excusarse, gesticulando exageradamente

-También la tuya - exclamó Betty.

Silencio

Otro trueno, un par de segundos después la luz de la tormenta volvió a iluminar la instancia.

-¡Joder!

-¡Mierda!

Ambas habían salido corriendo en dirección al tendedero. Les dió tiempo a salvar la ropa, pero la sábanas, tendidas en la azotea, estaban empapadas y cubiertas por la suciedad del suelo; las de JD las había tirado el viento y estaban hechas una bola en una esquina, junto al polvo del verano y la colección de bichos muertos bajo la turbina del aire acondicionado.

Verónica contempla los faros del híbrido de Betty avanzar por la calle hasta pararse frente a ella y se precipita al asiento del copiloto para no mojarse más de lo que ya está, lanzando la bolsa de basura con las sábanas húmedas al asiento de atrás.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos? - pregunta Betty, empezando a conducir sin rumbo fijo por las calles vacías, lo normal un miércoles de madrugada.

-Ni idea - suspiró, apartándose el flequillo mojado que empezaba a picarle en la frente. - Tiene que haber alguna lavandería 24h en algún lado.

-No que yo sepa

Verónica saca el móvil del bolsillo de su bomber roja y desliza la pantalla contra la tela antes de desbloquearla. Se le había caído al suelo y rezaba internamente para que solo fuera un rasguño más y no tuviera que conseguir uno nuevo. Tras una rápida búsqueda en google conducen a una lavandería a veinte minutos en coche de donde están.

El sitio es antiguo, con ese aspecto rancio de las pelis de los 80, todo alicatado con baldosas blancas y amarillas, completamente vacío a excepción de un anciano chino con una escoba que leía una revista en taiwanés. 

Meten las sábanas en uno de los tambores de carga ligera y lo llenan con el detergente que, gracias a Dios, han traído de casa porque su triste presupuesto daba justo para el lavado en frío y diez minutos en la secadora.

-Se nota que estamos a final de mes - masculla Verónica, jugando a hacer botar las monedas en su mano mientras mira la ropa de cama dar vueltas en la lavadora de modelo industrial, cuadrada y metálica. 

-Estáte quieta - Betty no levanta la mirada del teléfono, riendo para sí de vez en cuando. Verónica la observa con una ceja arqueada pero Betty no responde y ella no va a preguntar - No tenemos más dinero y como se te caiga yo no voy a arrastrarme por el suelo pegajoso para recuperar las monedas. 

Verónica lanza una mirada de reojo al viejo pero no parece haberse enterado del comentario de Betty sobre el estado de suelo y se guarda las monedas restantes en el bolsillo, manteniendo un cuarto para pasarlo de un nudillo a otro de su mano dereche, un tonto truco que le enseñó su abuelo materno cuando tenía 8 años, ahora más un tic que numismagia.

El pitido de la lavadora llama la atención de ambas y el tambor deja de girar. Betty mueve las sábanas a la secadora, agotada y deseando volver a casa para mirar tumblr lo que queda de noche; no es que tenga un horario de sueño estable y decente, de hecho sufre de insomnio desde los 17.

-Mierda - sisea, mirando fijamente a la lista de programas de la secadora

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Cuánto tenemos?

-Dos dólares en monedas

-No, estoy pelada

-Pues estamos jodidas - Betty golpea frustrada la rendija de las monedas, el viejo chino levanta la cabeza de su revista.

-¿Qué coño pasa? - Verónica se levanta para leer la lista de precios. El programa más corto es de media hora y cuesta 6 dólares. - Mierda - Bufa y se frota la cara con las manos, atrapada en un día que se alarga eternamente. - ¿Ahora que hacemos?

-No sé, ¿sacar dinero?

-Yo no tengo pasta - mira la aplicación del móvil esperando que la cifra en su cuenta fuera más alta de lo que recordaba - Tengo 20 dólares y los necesito para la cafetería esta semana.

-Yo me he dejado la cartera en casa

-Pues estamos jodidas

-Eso he dicho

Verónica camina frustrada, tentada a darle una patada a la vieja máquina, pero la mirada del viejo chino la detiene.

-Pues ya está, nos vamos a casa

-¿Con las sábanas mojadas? - Betty resopla, mirando tristemente al montón de tela húmeda dentro de la secadora apagada. - Van a coger olor a humedad

-Pues ya me dirás qué coño hacemos, Betty

-Podemos pedir ayuda - sugiere, con un tono mucho más calmado que el de Verónica, intenta no tomarse a mal su actitud, cuando le faltan horas de sueño se pone de mal humor.

-¿A quién? ¿A JD? - ríe - Nos va a crucificar, además está currando.

-No - Verónica la mira extrañada - A Heather

-¿Heather Duke? - exclama, con un expresión que mezcla la estupefacción con el rechazo 

-Sep - dice simplemente, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo verde.

-Pensaba que te estaba ignorando

-JD no sabe guardar secretos

-Nop - Betty sonríe de medio lado \- El caso es que ella tiene secadora y está despierta.

-No voy a pedirle ayuda a Heather Duke

-No tienes que hacerlo - se encoge de hombros - Se la he pedido yo

-¿Has hablado ya con ella? - espeta, molesta. Betty asiente - ¿Y que ha dicho?

-Que sí - Verónica mira al suelo, con el ceño fruncido. Debatiéndose sobre si es mejor dormir sobre el colchón o tener que ir a casa de Heather Duke de madrugada. No quería verla, no quería ver a ninguna de ellas. - ¿No podemos ir a casa a por tu cartera?

-Este sitio cierra a las tres y son las dos y media - su tono se vuelve mucho más suave, imitando el tono conciliador que usa JD en estas situaciones - El piso está a 20 minutos en coche. 

Verónica suspira

-Está bien

El viaje en coche a casa de las Heathers es en silencio, mira las farolas pasar y marca el ritmo de la radio con el pie izquierdo. Sujeta las sábanas húmedas sobre el regazo, atesorandolas como su excusa para aparecer frente a Duke, ninguna otra razón. Sentía el estómago inquieto, como si estuviera de vuelta en el instituto, en la entrada de atrás, fumando esperando a que sonara la campana y que no hubiera nadie esperándola en el pasillo.

Necesita un cigarrillo.

Cuando Duke abre la puerta no intercambian más que un saludo rápido, y Verónica agradece que esté más interesada en Betty que en ella. Las observa hablar mientras las guía al cuarto de la colada y posteriormente explica como funciona la secadora, es nueva, mucho más intuitiva y elegante que la que había en la casa de sus padres o la de la lavandería a dos dólares por 10 min. Le perturba ver la versión cínica y sarcástica de Heather Duke, una versión interesante e inteligente de la chica que conocía todos los secretos que alguien podía tener en Sherwood, la misma que en un momento la amenazó con contar que su padre no era su padre biológico y se puso tetas por su cumpleaños número 16. Nunca consiguió saber como Heather había averiguado lo de su padre, pero sí descubrió que estaba enganchada a los ansiolíticos y que los conseguía con recetas falsas que robaba de la libreta del novio de su madre y que Verónica rellenaba con su habilidad para las falsificaciones. 

Pero Betty no veía a esa Heather, solo veía a la chica ambiciosa y ácida que estudiaba periodismo en su misma clase.

Verónica se sienta en el suelo junto a la secadora, arrullada por la vibración silenciosa de la máquina. Betty y Duke han desaparecido con la excusa barata de beber agua, probablemente estén enrrollandose contra la encimera. O puede que no, Betty es de esa gente a la que realmente le gusta hablar con las chicas guapas en vez de desnudarlas rápidamente. Es una buena amiga, y Verónica lleva siendo una gilipollas toda la noche. Suspira y golpea el mueble en el que está apoyada con la cabeza. A lo mejor podría invitarla a cenar al tailandés que le gusta cuando cobre, pad thai suena a una buena forma de pedir perdón.

-¿Verónica? - como una aparición, Heather Chandler sujeta el pomo de la puerta abierta. Tan solo llevando una batín de seda roja estampado con flores, lirios blancos. La mira directamente a sus ojos grises, demasiado cansada para sorprenderse.

-Heather nos ha dejado vuestra secadora - Heather asiente, tomándolo como explicación suficiente. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vivo aquí-

-¿Sueles hacer la colada los miércoles de madrugada?

-Vengo aquí a fumar - explica, entrando en la estancia para sentarse sobre la lavadora, justo al lado de Verónica. - Heather no me deja fumar en ningún otro sitio.

-¿Y le haces caso? - se incorpora torpemente, sentándose junto a Heather y mirándola a los ojos, demasiado cansada para reflexionar sobre sus sentimientos encontrados o que no recordaba las pecas color canela que cubren sus mejillas cuando no se maquilla. - No es la Heather que yo recordaba.

-Es su casa - se encoge de hombros - El señor McNamara nos deja vivir aquí mientras hagamos la carrera. Tampoco creo que quede mucho de la Heather que tu recordabas.

-Permíteme dudarlo - Heather la ignora, y levanta el paquete de Marlboro que traía en la mano.

-¿Te molesta si fumo?

Verónica arquea una ceja, mirando alternativamente a la cajetilla y a la chica de cabello dorado frente a ella.

-Es tu casa -

-Lo sé - se coloca un pitillo en los labios, dando una calada profunda antes de seguir hablando - Intentaba ser cortés. - Deja el tabaco entre en hueco entre las dos, con el brazo libre alrededor de la cintura y el que sujeta el cigarrillo apoyado en el codo. - Coge si quieres.

-Lo de ser cortés es nuevo - toma la palabra de Heather y coge uno, está bastante lleno así que no es posible que sea el mismo paquete del que fumaron en su primer reencuentro.

-Te lo dije

Fuman en silencio, Verónica se fuerza a no mirar el perfil de Heather, parecía una estrella de cine, una ídola del rock.

-Lo de fumar no ha cambiado - comenta, observando con más interés del necesario la ceniza que deja el fuego a su paso por el cigarrillo.

-No - da otra calada, apretando los labios alrededor de la boquilla - Pero al menos ya no tengo que esconderme de Flemming

-No, ahora te escondes de Heather McNamara.

-Ella se preocupa por mí - frunce el ceño - Flemming solo estaba amargada. Tenía fijación por mí.

-Es cierto - la mira, sus ojos plateados se esconden bajo un parpadeo lento - Pero también es verdad que no le tenías ningún tipo de respeto. - Heather bufa, pero no responde.

-Esto es surrealista

\- ¿El qué?

-Tu y yo, hablando de viejos tiempos - rueda los ojos - Como si hubiéramos sido amigas.

-No te soportaba - comenta Verónica, dejando escapar una bocanada de humo.

-Lo sé - deja caer la ceniza al suelo - Yo a ti tampoco. - Se miran en silencio. Y de repente Verónica vuelve al aula del club de debate, a las peleas a voces, a los argumentos enrevesados, a los castigos por una mala falsificación de pase pasillo. - Pero te respetaba.

-Era la única capaz de llevarte la contraria- Heather arquea la ceja, un gesto que envia un escalofrío a su columna.

-Solo en el club de debate - chasquea la lengua - y porque eres la rarita que leía a Kant con demasiada intensidad.

-Tu también leías a Kant

-Ya, pero yo no estaba obsesionada - bufa - te creías más lista que nadie.

-Lo era 

-No has cambiado

-Entonces tú tampoco

-Es diferente - rueda los ojos - somos diferentes.

-En eso tienes razón - Heather se pasa la lengua por los dientes perlados y se muerde el labio.

-No te soporto.

-Es mutuo 

Heather se gira para apagar la colilla contra un cenicero sobre la estantería del detergente, con muchos otros restos de noches de fumar junto a la lavadora. Verónica le tiende la suya y su piel se eriza cuando los dedos de Heather acarician los suyos antes de tomar su propia colilla y apagarla también. Su mirada cae al escote, tibiamente cubierto por la seda tintada de rojo. Recorre el camino de lunares que sube en espiral por la piel pálida del cuello de Heather, y una voz perdida de su memoria le recuerda que el rastro acaba en un lunar en forma de corazón tras su oreja. 

La Heather adolescente era creída, egoísta y demasiado segura de su atractivo, enfocada en aparentar 25 a los dieciséis. La Heather adulta es imponente, hermosa, más satisfecha con su belleza natural, realzando, no forzando; le huele la piel a rosas y el pelo a lavanda. 

Le pone furiosa

La forma en que reacciona, la forma en que las pupilas de Heather se dilatan y sonríe con satisfacción cuando caza la mirada de Verónica, la forma en la que actua como si pudiera leerle la mente.

-¿Te acuerdas del club de debate? - pregunta después de apagar la última colilla.

-Sí - frunce el ceño, moviendo la cabeza hacia la izquierda para crujir el cuello - Fue de lo poco que pude poner en mi solicitud de admisión.

-¿Te acuerdas de lo que hacíamos después del club de debate?

Por supuesto sí, cada maldito segundo se había esculpido en su memoria, una enfermedad que brotaba en su mente siendo incurable, ordenar estanterías, barrer el suelo, limpiar la pizarra, la minifalda de Heather, el instituto vacío.

-Heather… - gruñe, un sonido grave desde el fondo de su garganta. Su voz es firme, sus manos temblaban apretando con fuerza la borde de la lavadora en la que se apoyaba.

-Verónica - el susurro de su propio nombre acaricia su cuello en la forma de un aliento cálido, la antesala del dolor que viene con los dientes de Heather cerrándose sobre su pulso. Toda su piel se eriza y tiembla, siente las piernas débiles y las manos sin fuerza. El profundo hambre de una bestia adormecida resurgiendo con la sola presencia de Heather.

Es débil y estúpida, sin ningún autocontrol, rindiendo pleitesía como una adolescente a medio hacer, como si todo lo que ha leído y escrito, estudiado y memorizado, argumentado hasta acabar el diccionario, no fuera más que la tapadera de una niña que se rinde a Heather, a el chute de la mejor droga, a la tentación más primigenia.

-A la mierda - Verónica atrapa los labios de color rosado, dejando que la electricidad del deseo dormido retuerza su bajo vientre. Empuja con sus caderas a Heather, colocándose entre las piernas abiertas que la reciben y dejando que un grave quejido se mezcle en el beso cuando las uñas de gel arañan su nuca. Lo recuerdan todo. Cada dato deducido de torpes roces a solas, de miradas de soslayo y profundas miradas silenciosas, brotaba ahora; el deseo sin consumir atrapado en cuerpos de adultas. 

La lengua de Heather baila contra la suya, sus manos están en todas partes; tirando, tentando, jugando; aunque mucho más dulce que las breves caricias que alguna vez compartieron en un aula cerrada. Quiere abrir la bata y probar cada rincón de su cuerpo, morder la piel hasta marcarla con el rencor y la tristeza acumulados, dibujar todo lo que no conseguía superar, que no pudiera evadir la culpa.

Le sabe la boca a tabaco y pasta de dientes, y su pelo es increíblemente suave pese a estar ligeramente enredado.

Verónica se está ahogando, completamente intoxicada.

La secadora pita, anunciado el final del programa, y Heather se aparta de sus brazos antes de que Betty entre para recoger las sábanas.

Verónica durmió profundamente, noqueada por el bajón de adrenalina y endorfinas que llegó a las cuatro de la mañana, rodeada del aroma a detergente que también flotaba en la ropa de Heather.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> perdón por el retraso, me ha costado terminar esté capítulo pero ya estoy de vuelta uwu


	7. Chapter 7

JD está empezado a pensar que ha cometido un grave error

Refugiado tras la encimera de la escueta cocina del piso compartido observa la interacción entre Betty y Heather, sentadas en el sillón frente a la televisión encendida y fumando hierva durante los últimos tres cuartos de hora.

Empezaron comentando su relación con McNamara como si él no estuviera delante, después pasaron a hacer bromas sobre su gabardina favorita y ahora están inmersas en un descarado coqueteo del que no quiere ser ni testigo ni participe.

Pero ha decidido portarse bien porque Betty es su amiga y ella nunca se ha comportado así con nadie en los dos años que llevan compartiendo piso. Siendo sinceros nunca ha visto a Betty hacer gran cosa a parte de leer libros y consumir opiáceos. Han tenido largas conversaciones con sobre los efectos nocivos del THC en la química cerebral, poco fructíferas. Lo bueno es que Betty no era una defensora, simplemente no pensaba mucho en las consecuencias a largo plazo, a veces solía bromear de que moriría a los 27, como toda la gente con talento.

JD suspira, cogiendo la última olla sucia de la hornilla y dejándola caer sin ganas bajo el agua fría del fregadero. Mientras friega los macarrones quemados de fondo metálico hace nota mental de volver a comprar esta marca de friegaplatos con aloe vera, le deja las manos suaves. La encimera es baja, así que su cadera queda a la altura del borde empapado de piedra, mojando la camiseta que lleva puesta; no le importaría mucho si no fuera porque hace un frío infernal en el apartamento y todavía faltan dos semanas para que el casero encienda la calefacción. 

-Jay - alza la cabeza y encuentra a Betty y Heather mirándole por encima del respaldo del sofá. - ¿Cómo se llama la película que viste el otro día en clase?

-Memento - 

-¿Está en Netflix?

-Creo que sí - responde, dejando la olla sobre el montón de platos limpios y procediendo a fregar los cubiertos acumulados en el fregadero. El agua le salpica en la cara cuando una cuchara se cruza en el camino del chorro abierto, pero no le dedica más que un gesto molesto y continúa con su labor.

-Vaya mierda, es de Christopher Nolan - masculla Betty, ojeando la ficha de la película - Pensaba que habías dicho que era buena.

-Christopher Nolan es buen director - suspira JD, acabando por fin con la pila de platos sucios.

-No, no lo es - Interviene Heather, tumbada en el sofá con la cabeza sobre el regazo de la otra chica. Jason sonríe mentalmente al ver que sus pies no llegan a colgar por el borde del sofá.

-Pues no la veáis - responde, poniendo los ojos en blanco - Poned la nueva de Kristen Steward o algo así.

-¿Queerbaiting? - bufa Betty, todavía con la película seleccionada - No, gracias

-Entonces pon lo que te dé la gana - rueda los ojos y sacude las manos en el fregadero, habiendo acabado de recoger todo. Su plan es volver a la habitación, ponerse tantas capas como la decencia le permita y empezar a redactar el trabajo de neurobiología de la semana que viene.

El cerrojo de la entrada se sacude unos instantes mientras la persona al otro lado de la puerta lucha para abrir la pesada puerta. Finalmente se abre, dando paso a la imagen de Verónica cargando la mochila en el brazo y empapada hasta la cintura. Con un gruñido lanza la mochila, que resbala por el suelo hasta chocar con la esquina del sofá, y entra arrastrando los pies.

-¿Un mal día? - pregunta el chico, alzando una ceja. 

Verónica responde con otro gruñido. Camina hasta la zona del salón con pasos pesados y se detiene al borde, observando a Betty y Heather con una expresión a medio camino entre la estupefacción y el desagrado.

-No pensarás sentarte así en el sofá, ¿no? - pregunta la chica con el pelo teñido, sin moverse de su posición semi abrazada a la antigua compañera de instituto de Verónica - Estás llena de barro.

-Tampoco es que tenga sitio - habla masticando las palabras, como si le costara esculpirlas a partir de los gruñidos casi guturales que nacen por instinto en su garganta. Está tensa, con las manos apretadas y el cuello bloqueado en lo que luego resultará ser una contractura complicada.

Heather observa el intercambio tenso, se le ocurren varias cosas que comentar al respecto pero decide limitarse a observar el intercambio con la diversión brillando en los ojos, sin dejar que el obvio rechazo de Verónica a su presencia en la vivienda le produzca algún tipo de desagrado. En un primer momento dudó de cómo afectarían los fantasmas del pasado a su incipiente amistad con Betty, pero ella no ha preguntado al respecto; y ahora no parece achantarse por la actitud agresiva de su compañera de piso.

-Te hacemos un hueco si te cambias - señala hacia la tele con el mando - Vamos a ver la peli que JD mencionó ayer.

-¿Aunque sea de Nolan? - interviene, a medio camino entre la cocina y el pasillo que da a las habitaciones, no queriendo abandonar la escena hasta estar seguro de que no hace falta intervenir. Espera que dirigir la conversación por otros derroteros disipe algo de la tensión

-Te voy a dar un voto de confianza cinematográfico - Betty aparta la mirada de la chica empapada a su izquierda para volver a mirar a Jd por encima del respaldo - Más te vale que no sea en vano.

-¿Alguna vez te he fallado?

-Sí 

-Di una

Antes de que Betty pueda responder Verónica agarra la mochila y se abre paso hacia su habitación, a punto de dar un portazo pero decide que suficiente numerito adolescentoide ha montando ya.

-Creo que deberíais hablar con ella - interviene Heather, se había incorporado para admirar la ofuscada huida de Verónica.

-Que madure - bufa la chica a su lado, rodeándola con el brazo para volver a la posición anterior.

-Betty - Jd suspira, masajeándose el cuello agarrotado por la tensión.

-¿Ahora te pones de su parte? - 

-No es fácil para ella, y lo sabes - se pone recto, utilizando un tono suave pero firme; prefería intervenir antes de que sus dos amigas y compañeras de piso se declararan la guerra abiertamente, como ya había pasado en su primer año de convivencia.

-No, no lo sé, Jay - responde, más calmada y queriendo volver a centrarse en su pacífica ocupación anterior - A mí no me cuenta nada.

-Le cuesta, lo sabes - Betty pone la película y Jd da la conversación por finalizada. Relaja los hombros y se gira hacia el pasillo, yendo al auxilio de su mejor amiga.

-¿La vas a defender igual cuando sepa lo tuyo con Heather y te retire la palabra? - lanza la pregunta en voz alta, sin ni siquiera girarse para ver la reacción en la cara de Jason, que frunce el ceño durante un un segundo, como si el afilado comentario realmente le hubiera pinchado bajo la piel. 

No responde.

* * *

-Estoy harta - murmura Verónica, acurrucada contra el pecho de Jason, los dos sobre la cama que lleva semanas sin hacer.

-¿De qué? - Jd traza patrones sin sentido sobre la camiseta de su amiga, de manera casi instintiva después de años de amistad.

-De equivocarme.

-Equivocarse es normal, Rónica - musita - Eres humana y todos las cagamos, te machacas demasiado.

-Me gustaría no sentir nada.

-Entonces tendrías depresión.

-¿Y eso es malo? - Jd suspira frustrado.

-Sí, Verónica - rueda los ojos - Es malo.

-Era una broma - responde, con una risilla amortiguada contra la camiseta de Jason.

-No eres graciosa.

-Eres tú quien no tiene sentido del humor - responde, mucho más calmada que media hora atrás, ligeramente avergonzada por lo que está empezando admitir que fue una reacción desproporcionada. 

Lo que pasa es que no entiende porque, de todos los lugares del mundo, Heather Duke ha tenido que aparecer en su casa. Porque no deja de cruzarse con Heather McNamara en cada puta esquina del campus. Porque cada vez que cierra los ojos siente el tacto del batín de seda de Heather Chandler atrapado entre sus manos y la curva de su cintura.

-Me estoy volviendo loca - murmura, más para sí que por continuar la conversación, pero no queriendo volver a sumirse en los pensamientos que retorcían las emociones en su pecho.

-Nah, estás como siempre, quizás algo más alterada - Jd se encoge de hombros - ¿Te tiene que bajar la regla? - recibe una patada de Verónica en respuesta - Auch

-No eres gracioso

-Creo que no estamos repitiendo - dice con una risilla, notando el pulso de su amiga contra el suyo, ahora mucho más calmado. Verónica no responde, solo respira profundamente. - ¿Vas a hablar con Betty?

-¿Quieres que me disculpe? - se incorpora un poco, mirando al chico a los ojos con el rostro serio. Jd no reacciona, no moviendo un músculo de su gesto pacífico.

-No realmente, pero creo que, contra tus deseos, Heather le gusta en serio - Verónica chasquea la lengua pero no llega a decir nada - Así que lo mejor será optar por una convivencia pacífica. - La chica mira al techo, todavía sin abrir la boca - No digo que os hagáis mejores amigas, digo que la toleres. Ya lo haces en clase.

-En clase es diferente, somos 150 personas.

-Lo sé - suspira - Pero Betty es tu amiga.

-¿Eso no es chantaje emocional?

-En un hecho - responde simplemente.

-Usas los hechos como te da la gana - le reprocha Verónica, fingiendo estar más molesta de lo que realmente está.

-¿Vas a hacerlo? - pregunta Jd, ignorando el intento de cambio de conversación.

Silencio.

-Sí - suspira, después de que los sentimientos conflictivos vuelen frente a sus ojos.

Jd se incorpora de un salto y le ofrece su mano para ayudarla a levantarse de la cama. Verónica, vestida con un pijama de Star Wars, se pone de pie ignorando el exagerado gesto de galantería. 

-Debería cambiarte - comenta, mientras ambos salen de la habitación - Hueles a agua de fregar los platos.

-Y a lágrimas de adolescente problemática

-Vete a la mierda - Jd ríe, anotándose un tanto mientras entra a su habitación para, por fin, ponerse ropa que no esté húmeda.

Verónica recorre a solas el corto pasillo que separa el salón/cocina de las habitaciones, tan solo iluminado por la luz de la lámpara de pie encendida junto al sofá. 

-Hey - saluda Betty al verla llegar. Ella y Betty se amontonan en una esquina, compartiendo más espacio del necesario.

-Hey - responde - ¿Qué estáis viendo? - pregunta, dejándose caer en el lado libre del sofá, a una distancia prudencial de los pies de Duke.

-Memento - chasquea la lengua - Sorprendentemente buena pese a ser de Nolan.

-Jd suele tener buen gusto - comenta, intentando engancharse a la acción de la pantalla aunque la película ya lleve un rato puesta.

-Suele - remarca, su mente vaga a una intensa discusión sobre cuál es la mejor película de la saga Alien.

-¿Cómo están mis chicas favoritas? - Jason aparece en escena, con un pijama navideño que, Heather quiere pensar, es el único que le queda limpio. Porque en caso contrario tiene una conversación pendiente con McNamara sobre con qué clase de psicópata está acostándose.

-Hablando de tampones y esas cosas - Verónica rueda los ojos - Después nos pintaremos las uñas.

-Podéis hablar de tampones también conmigo - responde, forzando un hueco entre Verónica y Heather en un sofá de tres plazas.

-Es mejor la copa menstrual - comenta Betty, sin apartar la vista de la pantalla.

-¿Así veis todas las películas? - interviene Heather, molesta por haberse perdido un diálogo importante.

-Más o menos - Verónica se echa sobre el brazo del sofá - A veces Betty comenta cosas sobre los planos pero no le hago ni puto caso.

-Por eso sigues viendo películas de mierda - contraataca, sin perder su entrada.

-Lo que tu digas, Hitchcock.

Ven la película en silencio durante unos minutos, sin que llegue a ser una situación incómoda pero tampoco especialmente afable. Verónica se esfuerza en concentrarse en las escenas que transcurren en la pantalla con un par de pixeles muertos, cualquier cosa antes de dejar que su mente vague a escenarios con la voz afilada de Heather Duke riendo cruelmente.

La pantalla de un móvil se ilumina sobre la mesa de café, vibrando con fuerza para llamar la atención de su propietario. Heather se incorpora para cogerlo, y Betty para la película para que la conversación no opaque algún diálogo importante.

-¿Qué pasa, Heather? - dice, respondiendo al teléfono - Estoy en casa de Betty - rueda los ojos - Sí, supongo que sí - sonríe - Vale, nos vemos. - Cuelga, tres personas la observan expectante, lanzando una pregunta implícita - Era Heather, McNamara - matiza, ante la poca información que el nombre a secas les aporta - Dice que puede recogerme con su coche, viene ya.

-Mi vida es un cachondeo - masculla Verónica, pero Jd le da un golpe poco sutil con el pie para que no vuelva a ir por ese camino.

-¿Viene Heather? - pregunta, con más entusiasmo del que debería

-Eso acabo de decir - Duke pone los ojos en blanco, planteando llevar encima un chute de insulina por si se cruza con Heather o Jason.

-¿La Heather animadora? - pregunta Betty, queriendo concretar.

-Esa

-¿Heather sigue siendo animadora? - Verónica arquea una ceja, pensando en que la vida empieza a parecerse a repetir el instituto una y otra vez en distintos escenarios pero con el mismo fondo.

-Sí, tiene una beca y todo - responde Duke, reflejando el tono.

-Tampoco es que le haga falta - chasquea la lengua, pensando en Heather McNamara y la exagerada celebración de su 16 cumpleaños.

-Cierto, pero no puede evitar tener más talento que el resto - Verónica se muerde la lengua para no responder. 

-¿Aquí también es capitana? - intenta continuar con la conversación pacífica, forzando su curiosidad por encima del desdén?

-Subcapitana 

-Vaya por Dios - su voz va cargada de ironía. Betty y Jd se miran en silencio, esperando su momento de intervenir si es necesario. Por suerte para los cuatro son salvados por la campana cuando el timbre suena el apartamento silencioso.

-Abro yo - Jason salta del sofá hacia la puerta, sin llegar a salir corriendo pero apresurado. Verónica mira a Betty intentando descubrir qué bicho le ha picado pero la chica aparta la mirada antes de poder hacer contacto visual. Jd se para frente a la puerta un segundo para comprobar que no tiene manchas de comida en la camiseta antes de abrir. - Hola, Heather - saluda sonriente.

-Hola, Jay - McNamara dobla su entusiasmo, inclinándose sobre la punta de sus zapatillas. Jd abre la puerta del todo, mostrando en interior de apartamento. Verónica, Betty y Duke observan la escena con expresiones que van de la confusión a la indiferencia.

-Venga, tengo prisa - una tercera voz se suma, y Verónica nota como cada fibra de su ser se tensa. Heather Chandler, apoyada en el marco de la puerta tras McNamara, observa la escena sin interés. Vestida de forma informal pero impecable, como siempre.

-Adelante - Jd hace un gesto hacia el interior, invitándolas a entrar ante la mirada atónita de una Verónica que empieza a plantearse que Dios busca castigarla por todos sus pecados sin redimir. En un movimiento preventivo, huye hacia la cocina en un momento de torpes saludos, incapaz de enfrentar de nuevo a las Heathers como unidad, en su casa, en su zona de confort, en su lugar seguro. Bebe agua del grifo para obligarse a respirar despacio.

-Vaya, esto es incómodo - la voz satinada de Chandler suena a su espalda, cargada de sarcasmo.

-¿Qué quieres, Heather? - aprieta la piedra de la encimera, sin girarse.

-No quiero nada, te estoy saludando - chasquea la lengua, y Verónica es capaz de percibir la sonrisa cínica sin necesidad de mirarla - El otro día eras más amable.

-El otro día no pasó

-Oh, sí qué pasó - nota su cercanía y se da la vuelta, arrepentida al instante de estar cara a cara con Heather y percibir el aroma a tabaco, detergente y perfume de mujer que emana de su cercanía. Sin borrar la expresión de cruel diversión de su rostro, cuela su mano en el interior del bolsillo de Verónica, sacando su teléfono con la pantalla desbloqueada. Vaga sin pedir permiso por el dispositivo, sus uñas de gel provocando un golpe plástico cada vez que tocan la superficie iluminada.

-Heather, no vamos - McNamara alza la voz, Chandler da un paso atrás, colando el móvil de nuevo en el bolsillo de Verónica. Se da la vuelta sin decir nada, caminado hacia la salida sin mirar atrás.

Se despiden rápidamente, sin recaer en Verónica, o quizás piensen que es mejor no forzar más la cuerda. 

El corazón le palpita dolorosamente contra las costillas, como si la onda expansiva de cada latido hiciera temblar sus huesos. 

-Hey, ¿estás bien? - pregunta Jd, viéndola evidentemente alterada.

-No, solo - se frota los ojos - estoy cansada.

-Estás tensa, incluso para ser tú - comenta Betty, sin la acidez que hubiera esperado de ella.

-Me voy a acostar - dice, sin dejar que la conversación renazca. Cierra la puerta de su habitación a su espalda, completamente a oscuras a excepción de la luz de las farolas de la calle, que se filtra por las cortinas hasta dibujar formas inconexas en el suelo repleto de ropa sucia y otro elementos sin identificar del cuarto de Verónica. En la seguridad del reino lejano de su dormitorio, se atreve a ver que ha hecho Heather en su teléfono, teniendo una idea aproximada de que pretendía.

En silencio, observó largo rato la pantalla con el brillo al mínimo, procesando el significado de los 9 números que conformaban la única fruta que no debía probar. 

Una llamada perdida a un número que no tenía agregado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He vuelto, intentaré publicar más en navidad pero no prometo nada bcs universidad y ese tipo de errores que se cometen cuando eres jovén

**Author's Note:**

> Comentar no es obligatorio but makes me go uwu


End file.
